Love Me, Hate Me, Believe In Me
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: When Tessa Gray, a local girl living in an unsafe city, is captured and held hostage by Will Herondale, who is working for the notorious Mortmain, he has no intent of ever returning her. Over a few short days, they find love for each other, but will it drive them to change their entire life? AU, set in modern times. All human. Mostly Wessa.
1. Meet Will

**Hey! This is a new story I'm starting. Well, it's not exactly new for me. I've been working on it for probably a month now, but I couldn't get it quite right. I decided to post it now because there are a lot of recent kidnapping stories, such as ****To Lie And Burn****, by The Iron Sister, and ****Kissing Fire****, by nicoleherondale, (which are both amazing stories, and you should check them out if you haven't) and I don't want anyone to accuse me of stealing their ideas, because I didn't. **

**I haven't got anywhere far into pre-writing this story, because I've been stuck on this first chapter, so I don't really know where the story will go, but I will try to make it very unique. **

**Also, this is my first time writing dedicated Wessa, and I find Will's personality a bit harder to capture than Jem's, so it may slow me down a bit. So if you guys have any advice, just let me know. **

* * *

**Meet Will Herondale**

Tessa's P.O.V.

His palm connects with my cheek, creating a loud _crack_ that echoes throughout the room.

I wince in pain, and force myself to keep my hands at my side, so I won't instinctively cradle my cheek, which I know he wants he to do. The stinging spreads across my face, and I struggle to cover up any sign of discomfort.

"I see the pain in your eyes," he hisses, then lunges foreward, pushing me backwards. My back hits the wall, and he smashes my shoulders against the hard surface, holding me upright, "Don't try to hide it. I know you feel it."

I gasp and stare up at him. The room is dark, but the light from the hallway casts an eerie glow into the room, illuminating some areas and keeping others pitch black. I can see the boy in the dim light, though most of his features are unclear. The only defined feature of his are his eyes, which are a dark crystal blue, ringed with long black eyelashes.

Still holding onto my shoulders, he roughly shakes me back and forth.

"Say it hurts," he growls, "Say it hurts, or I will kill you."

"It hurts," I groan, and he lets go of me. I tumble to the ground in a heap, and he storms out of the room, slamming the door behing him. I hear a lock turn in the door, and I realize I am alone.

How did I get here? Well, let me start at the beginning.

* * *

I don't live in a great city. In fact, it's one of those cities that no one wants to go to. Filled with homeless people and criminals, it doesn't make for a popular tourist destination. My family isn't rich, nowhere near it. We barely manage to get by, but believe it or not, we are among the luckier of folks.

In this city, you can't trust anyone. Your own father, brother, or cousin could be a murderer or a rapist. Many girls go missing every year, even every month, without a trace. The only sign of them is a ransom note placed in their family's mailbox, requesting a ridiculous sum of cash, or else the girl is killed. Many families can't afford the money, and their daughter is never heard from again.

Anyone is a suspect; anyone is a target. Your kidnappers could be people you know from school, people you see in the grocery store, people you've known for years, as could the missing girls. In fact, many of the girls who are missing, I knew from school. I am now one of those girls.

I guess it is kind of my fault that I was captured. I had been at my best friend's, Jem Carstairs, house, studying with him for the bio final tomorrow. Jem is the only person I trust, because he has saved me from attackers many times during my life.

Anyway, it was late, almost ten, and I decided to walk home. Alone. Big mistake. Even bigger mistake that I took a shortcut through a neighborhood between mine and Jem's. This whole city might be bad, but this one neighborhood is the heart of it all. Infested with gangs, you might have a one in five chance of making it out unhurt.

I had been trying to keep a low profile, not to draw any attention to myself, when I heard a car pull up behind me. I kept my head down, and began to speed up, and I heard voices. Continuing to walk faster, there were footsteps behind me, getting quicker and louder by the second.

Suddenly, someone threw their arms around me, pulling my book bag to the ground. The person covered my mouth with a callused hand, and pushed the tip of something sharp, probably a knife, against my back.

"Don't scream," a voice, presumably male, snarled into my ear, "or else I will kill you."

The person snatched my wrists and bound them together with a thick rope, pulling me to the car that he had arrived in. I was thrust inside, and the door was pulled shut behind us.

Inside the car, he proceeded to gag me, tying the knot tight around my head. He signaled the driver to go, and he or she stepped on the gas, driving fast until we reached a rather large house.

From the outside, it looked like a perfectly normal house, but as I was led inside, I could tell it was not. Rows of doors lined the hallway, each with a person's name on it. Each name was a name that I recognized: Cecily Herondale, Sophie Collins, Charlotte Branwell, Tatiana Lightwood. They were fellow students, all from different grades, who had gone missing over the last few months.

My kidnapper stopped outside of an unmarked door, the last one in the corrider, and turned to me. He removed my gag, and unbound my hands. I wanted to flee, but I knew it would end badly if I did, so I stayed put.

He pushed past me and opened the door. Dragging me inside, he pulled his hood off, and I looked up to see his face.

You know how I said that your kidnapper might be a person you know? Yeah, I knew mine.

Will Herondale.

Actually, everyone knows who Will Herondale is. He's in the same grade as me, a senior at the high school I go to. High school I went to, I mean. I doubt I'll be back anytime soon, if at all.

Will is that bad boy who gains popularity because no one wants to be on his bad side. He's quite mysterious, actually, and no one knows much about him. Rumors fly that he was disowned by his family, and now is on hard core drugs, as well as an alcoholic.

Why, why me?

* * *

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a key turning in the lock of the door. I realize that I am still collapsed on the floor of the room, and I begin to stand, when his voice breaks through the silence.

"Why the hell are you still sitting on the floor?!" Will yells, closing the door behind him, "And why haven't you turned on the light yet?!"

He flicks on the light switch, and a ceiling lamp turns on.

Everything is bathed in light. I look around, examining my surroundings. There is a twin size bed in the corner, and a small desk, as well as a dresser on the other side of the room.

I turn my gaze towards the boy standing in front of me. He towers over me, looking down at me with anger and frustration in his eyes.

"Get up," he orders, and I scramble to my feet. He is holding two things. One is a plate of what I suppose is food, and the other is my bookbag.

He throws my bookbag onto the bed, and shoves the tray towards me.

"Eat this. It's all you're going to get," he spits, and leaves the room, saying, "I'll be back. Don't you dare go anywhere."

I put the tray down on the desk, and walk to get my bookbag. Everything is still in it, except for my phone, which I figured they would take. I rummage through the contents, until I find my hairbrush.

Untangling the knots in my hair relaxes my mind, for some reason, and I don't notice Will reenter the room, carrying a small stack of something.

"Good. You're making yourself look presentable," Will snarls, and throws the stack at me. He misses by a lot, and I have to bend over, picking the pieces, which I find are clothing, up from the floor. I feel his gaze on my cleavage, and it disgusts me.

"Why do you care if I am presentable?" I ask, fury in my voice, hands shaking as I place the pile of clothes onto my bed.

"I like nice things. I like to look at nice things. I like to touch nice things. I like to have nice things," he drawls, and rolls his eyes.

"If you want a person who looks nice, why did you kidnap me, some random girl you don't know, off the streets?!" I yell, and before I know what happens, my head smacks the floor, and I am lying on my back. There is pressure on my arms and legs and I look up to see that Will is kneeling over me, pinning my body to the ground. "You could have chosen anyone prettier than me!" I manage to get out, before his hand comes down over my mouth, muffling my voice.

"You don't know," he growls, leaning down to speak into my ear, "that I _chose_ you."

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm trying to balance four stories, so updates may come less than I want, plus I am going to put a lot of real thought into this story, because I want it to be really good. Also, I will make the next chapters a bit longer, but I felt like this was an appropriate place to end this chapter. **

**Please review, or follow, or favorite! It would mean the world to me!**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	2. Chosen

**So I woke up this morning, and I checked my phone. Holy crap. I had thirteen emails, over all four of my stories, and eight of them were for Love Me, Hate Me, Believe In Me. I was so super excited, because I didn't know this story would be so popular! **

**SaneLilies: Aww thank you so much! You are so awesome, and your fabulous stories are too! Here is the next chapter!**

**ASilverShadowhunter: I'm so glad you like it! :) I hope you find this next chapter intriguing as well!**

**The-Final-Hope: I'm so happy that you think it is already different from the other stories. I mean, it is in P.O.V., but I thought maybe some people would see similarities, since Tessa got kidnapped by Will. I think I want my story to have more focus on Will, at the beginning, like you will see in this chapter.**

**Sapphire131: Awesome! I'm super psyched that you love it! Here is the next chapter!**

**The Pale Red Queen: I agree! I really like the kidnapping stories too, because there's so much mystery in them, because every kidnapper has to have a motive, and they're always interesting to learn about. And thank you! It means a lot that you think it's really good, because you are such a fantastic writer yourself! As for Will, I wrote this chapter to kind of describe his mind set, and why he does what he does. I think it will answer a lot of your questions, but if you still have some, feel free to ask them in a review, or PM me, because I'd love to answer them!**

**millisiana: I think the mean side of Will is super interesting too, and I love the stories with mean Will. However, I think once you read this chapter, you might see that Will isn't as bad as he seems to be, at least in my story. I kind of wanted to bring a new light to the reasons and motives he has for being a kidnapper. I hope you still like it! :)**

* * *

**Chosen**

Tessa's P.O.V.

"You chose me?" I echo, my voice sounding strangely unfamiliar to even myself, "What the hell do you mean?"

Will smirks, and I see a gleam in his eyes, "You heard me. I chose you. I have been watching you, and I figured out your schedule. That is how I knew you would be walking home from your boyfriend's house."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaim, and another stinging slap comes across my face. Tears spring to my eyes, and I blink them away, trying not to let him see my emotions.

"Well, he never will be now," Will laughs, and yanks me to my feet, fingernails digging into the flesh of my wrists, "You're mine now."

"But why do you want me!?" I scream, fighting to keep myself from bursting into tears, "Why?!"

"Well, business has been good, and we are allowed to have a luxury now and then," Will states, looking bored.

"Business?" I ask, and he slaps me again. I am sure, if I had a mirror, there would be red marks covering my cheek, shaped of Will's palm and fingers.

"Yes, business. Are you shallow? When I chose you, I thought you were quite smart." he dropped my wrist, and examined his fingernails, "We kidnap girls, then hold them for ransom. Whatever money we get, we split, and keep. Mortmain gets a bigger share, though he does nothing," he says the last part bitterly, and I find myself afraid of this Mortmain.

"So I am...special? I mean, you chose me, didn't you?" I ask, and he scowls at me.

"Sure. Call yourself that. If it'll keep you happy, of course. You are the most special person ever." he laughs, "All of us men get to have one girl to keep, and not hold for ransom. Gideon has Sophie, Henry has Charlotte, Nate has Jessamine, Rupert has Tatiana, and Gabriel has Cecily, my very own sister. I hope he dies in hell."

I look at him in horror, "Then...what happens to the other girls? The ones who are not luxuries to you?"

"Most are returned after their family pays hostage. Others die at the hand of their kidnapper. Or Mortmain's." he looks annoyed, "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I am curious," I reply, "Is there any chance that I would get to go home?"

Will frowns, "Am I really that bad? If you were one of the other hostages, I would have beaten you bloody already. Do not take it for granted. I am not usually this nice to my captives."

I move away from him, and go to sit on my bed, "Will I ever get to leave this room?"

"Not unless I am with you. And don't try to sneak out, either. I will kill you." he spits, "And before you ask, yes. The Nate I mentioned is your brother."

I gasp, "Nate?"

Nate is my older brother. I haven't seen him for maybe four years. I didn't even know if he was still alive. He should be a sophomore in college, but in his junior year of high school, he went missing. We put out searches for him, but nothing turned up. Foul play was suspected, but if he is here, like Will, it must have been on his own accord, right?

"Yes, that Nate. But don't mention him, because he doesn't like me too much." Will complains, "Any more questions? You're lucky that I am in a good mood, and willing to answer. Otherwise I would have left you right after you started talking."

I sigh. If this is his good mood, I'd hate to see him slightly angry, "Just one more. And it is the same as the first one I asked, that you never answered. Why, out of every girl in this city, did you choose me?"

Will stays silent for a moment, then stands up, "Question time is over. Eat your dinner, go to sleep, I don't care," he points to a room off the side of my bedroom, "That is a bathroom. Make yourself at home. You are going to be here for awhile."

With that, he lets himself out of my room, and I collapse onto my bed.

Nate chose this life? What is happening? Will I ever see my parents again?

Why did Will choose me?

* * *

Will's P.O.V.

I am not what the world thinks of me. Not at all. I hear the rumors. All of them. They say that I was disowned, that I get into trouble. That I drink, smoke, and do drugs constantly.

It is not true. None of it is. This is my real story.

When I was fifteen, my father was murdered by a gang over on the east side of town, who were angry at me for protecting my sister, Cecily, from their advances. They took their anger out on my father, who had been walking home from work, when they jumped him and stabbed him repeatedly.

I tried to find work, but there are not many honest opportunities in this town, especially for a fifteen year old boy.

My mother can't work, because she is not yet a citizen of this country, and Cecily was too young at the time. We sold off most of out belongings in order to pay rent and put food on the table, but it was not enough.

I started working for Mortmain. His business, which consists of kidnapping young girls and holding them hostage, pays well, as long as we do what we are told. We must go hunt down girls of a good age, then bring them back to his house. They are tortured, and are not released unless their family pays ransom. That ransom is distributed to all us boys whom work here.

Though I was sickened at the thought of the idea at first, I slowly got used to it. I was able to send a decent amount of money home, to my mother and Cecily. I had kept up a lie that I was working in a factory, and that was how I was able to send them money.

About two months ago, Mortmain announced, that, since business was good, and families had been paying ransom, each of us were allowed to kidnap one girl to keep permanently. They wouldn't ever have the chance to leave, because the ransom would be so high, no one would be able to pay it.

Everyone was on board with the idea. Then came that one day, the day that Cecily was taken. Taken by a fellow kidnapper, Gabriel, in fact. We were told to pick someone who we might actually like, but Gabriel can't love anyone. He's a bastard, intent on taking the one thing that my mother had left. He knew it would hurt me.

That's why, when Tessa keeps asking why I picked her, I can't tell her the truth. I can't tell her that it was so her brother, Nate, could feel the same pain that I felt when Cecily was taken. I mean, I could have chosen Tatiana, Gabriel's sister, but she's too airheaded, and Rupert took care of that for me, when he chose to take her, much to both Gabriel's dismay.

But that isn't all. I love reading. Crazy, isn't it? That a criminal like I could find comfort in books? Nate found me reading once, and commented on how his sister also loved reading, especially classics. That was when I knew she was the one whom I would take. I remembered hearing her name at school once, but other than that I knew nothing about her. Because of what Nate said, I took her because I can relate to her, through our love for books.

She is also gorgeous, with long brown hair falling over her perfectly sculpted body, and no one will question me for choosing her, since we basically use them as toys. Sex toys, even. Things to have around if we ever get bored.

When I kidnapped her, I didn't want to hurt her. But I forced myself to, because I can't lose my title. I can't let people know how I truly feel about what I do, how I hate it so much, but can't turn away from it, because I need the money.

I am a hypocrite. In every way possible.

* * *

I run into Mortmain as I head down the halls to my room.

"Will," he greets me, a sinister smile on his lips, "How is the girl you captured yesterday? Behaving well, or a pain in the ass?"

I fake a laugh, "She is mostly obedient, but she asks many questions."

He rolls his eyes, "That is the worst kind. They are getting information from you, subconsciously. Be wary of her."

I want to slap him, punch him, beat the living daylight out of him, tell him that we are a danger to her, not the other way around, but I refrain myself, and say instead, "Yes. I have her phone, and I will try to get as much from it as I can. She seems like a very interesting girl."

He smiles harshly, and I feel my insides twist, just a little, "You have learned well, Will Herondale. You bring pride to this business, but do not get too attached to any girl. You will regret it."

He leaves me, then, and I continue to my room, which is next to Henry's. They are much more furnished than the rooms that out permanent captives are in, and even those are nicer than the rooms for our regular hostages.

I lock my door, and throw myself onto my bed. Taking out Tessa's phone, I am relieved that it does not have a passcode. I turn on the screen, and the first thing I see are many missed calls. Calls from her parents, calls from her friends, seven from Jem alone.

Guilt wells up inside me, but I clear all the notifications, and continue my search for useful information. I open the Library app, and scroll through the titles.

I know most of them. Great Expectations, Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, all books I know and love. She had also had a paper copy of A Tale Of Two Cities in her bag, but I left that in there.

I can't help but feel intimately connected to her right now.

I know if Mortmain knew that I see her as not a captive, but as an equal whom I might love, he would fire me. I won't be able to provide for my mother, and he would kill Tessa, definitely.

If I show that I love someone, they are taken away from me, like Cecily has been. Like my father once was. Like Tessa will be if I show my true feelings.

I am afraid of people loving me, because I will lose them.

* * *

**I hope you like how I represented Will! I tried to make him sort of a modern day version of exactly how he was in the book, and how he loses people whom are dear to him, which makes him act hostile to those he cares about, but deep inside, he has a good heart.**

**Please review, follow, or favorite! Especially reviews, good or bad, because I love to hear your guys ideas, and thoughts on my story!**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	3. Mortmain

**Hi guys! I've loved all the reviews I have been getting! Thank you so much for your support! :)**

**ASilverShadowhunter: I'm so glad i have caught you! :) And thank you! I tried to make the characters really in character, because those are the personalities we all fell in love with in the original books! Sadly. I can't make every single person in character, though. I mean, imagine Henry as a kidnapper! Gideon and Gabriel will also be a little OOC, but most of the rest, I try to keep the traits that we love so much about them.**

**SaneLilies: Yep! :) I have to admit, when I first started writing this story, I had no idea that his curse would materialize like this! But I wanted Will to have some ulterior motive, for being a kidnapper, and I can't stand for him to just be an all around evil charactet, lile Mortmain, and thus, his "curse" was born into this story. Here's more! :)**

**lemonofweirdness: I'm so glad you love it! And those sound effects are perfect for this chapter!**

**The-Final-Hope: I know right? Will is such a sweetheart deep down. I am so touched that you love my writing! That's so sweet! As for emotion, I really wanted the characters to have those feelings, like an internal battle between good and evil, especially Will. Here's the update! :)**

**mezzogal: Yeah, I guess it is a little weirder than the things I normally write. I tried to take this story in a new direction. And you're right. People really would notice, and that part doesn't exactly make sense. This is why you're the one who's super good thinking out plot and things like that! :)**

**millisiana: Oh wow I made you speechless? ;) I'm glad that you think it turned out a good way! I couldn't stand writing more and more about mean Will and not having some overlying reason for what he does, hence the chapter explaining a lot of his personal feelings. I can't say right now if he will reveal his true emotions, or if Tessa will find out the reason he is like how he is, but you will find out in future chapters! :)**

**Lynx(Guest): I'm super happy that you think it's intersting! That's what I was going for! :) Here's the update.**

**Guest: Imma take the "OMG" as a "you really really liked it"? ;) Here's another chapter. **

**Sapphire131: Thank you so much! Will is one of my favorite characters (Oh, what am I talking about? They're all my favorite! ) so it was extremely fun to write that chapter about him! :)**

**Bookowls: Haha I'm super psyched that you adore it! :) :) :)**

**TheMusicalDevil: Thank you for checking all my stories out! :) Yeah, I didn't plan on making Will's cuse have such an effect on the way he treats Tessa in the beginning, but it kind of seemed to come together as I continued to write the story. If you liked this one, there are a couple other kidnapping stories out there right now, including To Lie And Burn, by The Iron Sister, and Kissing Fire, by Nicole Herondale. They're super good too!:**

**I want to mention that I also love all the reviews I have gotten about Will's character. I have big ideas for him. Also, Mortmain is introduced in this chapter, and I hope you love/hate him! :)**

* * *

**Mortmain**

Tessa's P.O.V

I sit at the small desk in my room, picking at the tray of food that was given to me. Holding my copy of A Tale Of Two Cities, the only book I have now that my phone was confiscated, I pick up the small slice of toast and gingerly bite into it.

It tastes cold, and bitter, as the edges are burnt, and I place the rest of it back onto the tray. There is an apple, and I eat that. Like everything else here, it is also bitter and sour. Not hungry anymore, I leave the uneaten food on the tray, and push it aside. I place my book on the desk and open it.

For the time when I am reading, the world around me seems to disappear. I am deeply immersed in the story, as an outsider, peering into the love triangle between Lucie, Charles, and Sydney, and I feel as if I am safe. Just another day after school, sitting on the floor of Jem's room, reading, while he studies.

Jem. Ohmigod, what must Jem think?! I usually call him when I get home. He must be worried out of his mind. I am closer to him than anyone else, even my parents. They probably just assume that I am staying at Jem's house for the night, as I sometimes do, without telling them. But Jem, not getting a call, must know that something is wrong. Jem, please, please call the police. Call my parents. Help me.

I worry about Jem for a little while, and I can't focus on my book. The words blur before my eyes, and I slam the book shut, giving up. Resting my cheek, the one that is not sore from Will's slaps, down on my book, I close my eyes.

At least, I know that Jem is safe, even if I am not, and I am thankful for that.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing my mind registers is someone pulling on my hair, yanking my head upwards, off my book.

I turn around, and see Will behind me, hand tangled in my hair.

"You have a bed over there," he scowls, pointing to it in the corner, "There's no reason to sleep at the desk, on top of a book, no less."

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep reading," I say, "What do you want?"

He disentangles his fist from my hair, and I stand up to face him, and repeat, "I said, what do you want from me?"

He narrows his eyes at me, anger glinting in their blueness. I see him press his lips into a thin line, then replies, "You look like a mess. You look exactly how I left you yesterday."

I stare right at him. He's not that much taller than me, and I can almost look him straight in the eyes, "Why would I want to clean myself up for _you_?" I spit.

He glares back at me, fingers flexing at his sides. I know he wants to hit me, to teach me a lesson, to hurt me, to show who is boss, but he doesn't, and I don't know why, "Because if you don't, I will not spare any expense in punching you in the face," he finally snarls.

"You wouldn't," I reply, taking a gamble.

He looks taken back, for a second, but then his features narrow again, and he hisses, "Yes, I would."

"No, you wouldn't. Because you haven't yet, and I know you want to. Now, I don't know why, but I do know that you aren't going to," I state as calmly as I can, but inside, I am freaking out, in case he does decide to punch me.

Luckily, he doesn't. He only looks slightly defeated, and he raises his eyebrows, "Fine. You are right. But if you don't make yourself look nicer by the time I come in to check on you again, I won't hesitate to slap you a couple more times, on the other side of your face, so the redness will match."

With that, he leaves, and I sink down into my chair, covering my red cheek with one hand, and feeling the stung beneath my fingers. I know he means it this time. Why he won't punch me remains a mystery, but I know he has no opposition to slapping me.

I go into the bathroom, which has a sink, toilet, and bathtub. I take a quick shower, and dry off with the towel that is hanging on a metal bar. I head back into the bedroom, and sort through the clothes Will gave me yesterday. I pick out a pink blouse and shorts. I can tell that the clothes are meant to be as revealing as possible, with the shirt having a low V-neck, and the shorts being hideously short.

However, they do fit, and are just a little bit snug, but I suppose that is how they are supposed to be. I wonder how he got my exact sizes. I brush out my hair, letting it air dry, and apply a little bit of makeup. Just some lip gloss, a little marcara, and concealer to hide the red marks on my cheek from Will's slaps. They look exactly how I would expected; a couple shades redder than my natural skin tone, and shaped of his hand.

I take a glance in the mirror, and I let out a small gasp. I look so...so different than I usually do. I never wear revealing clothes, or anything like this. I know what Jem would say if he saw me right now. He would say I look like a hooker, or a prostitute.

Sighing, I sit back down at my desk, open my book again, and get lost in the story once more.

* * *

I hear Will open the door a little while later, and I turn my head to look at him as he walks into the room. He takes long strides to reach me, and I watch him as he moves fluidly across the ground.

He is a strange kind of handsome, with curling black hair, perfectly shaped eyebrows, long, lush eyelashes, full lips, and those blue eyes. His body is also well shaped, tall and muscular. The only negative things, about him, physically, is how his mouth is always in a scowl, and his eyes are always icy.

"Stand," he orders, and I obey, feeling practically naked to his disgusting gaze. He examines me, eyes lingering too long on my chest and butt.

"You look much better," he snapped, "Although I wish your hair wasn't wet."

"I washed it!" I yell, and he stares at me, his icy gaze boring into my skin.

"You think you have excuses for everything. You do not," he growls, pushing hair from his eyes, "Come with me. You must meet my boss, Mortmain."

He takes my wrist and leads me out of my room. We walk down the halls, through corriders of identical doors, except for the name written on each of them. I hear sobbing from behind some of them, and I wish to enter, and comfort the girl, though I am in the exact same situation as them.

He stops outside one door, larger than the rest, at the end of the hallway, and knocks on it.

"Who is it?" a rough voice calls from inside.

"Will Herondale. I have brought you Tessa, my permanent captive, so you can meet her." he replies, his voice devoid of any emotion., his eyes blank.

"Come in, then," the voice inside the room says, and Will opens the door. He pulls me into the room, and shuts the door behind us. The room we are in looks like it serves as a bedroom, kitchen, and office. There is a man at the desk, and he waves us over to him. Will pushes me in front of the man, and stands to the side

The man looks middle aged, and looks neatly shaved. His brown hair is combed to the side, he is wearing collared shirt, and he has the same hungry stare as Will, only many times worse.

"Turn around," he orders harshly, and I do. I look at Will, and I see that he is standing straight, though his head is tipped down. He seems to be staring at the ground, but then I notice that his eyes are closed.

The man, Mortmain, I suppose, makes a sound of approval, "Nice body, especially the ass. You picked a good looking one, that's for sure, Will."

I groan inwardly, and I hear Will reply, head still down, "Thank you, Mortmain. I appreciate the compliment."

"Turn back around," Mortmain commands me, and as I turn around, he has a smirk on his face, " As you might know, I am Mortmain. You better make yourself comfy here, with Will, because you are not going anywhere for a long time. You were lucky enough to be picked as a permanent captive of Will's, so you will not be severely harmed by me, only Will, if, and when he feels like it."

"You mean to say that I am lucky I have been kidnapped?" I spit, glaring into his souless eyes, "I don't see how that can be true."

"I don't mean to say anything like that, bitch. You are lucky to not have been killed already, for talking back. Your ransom will never be paid, because it is an unpayable amount for your family, but you will not be killed by me, because you are Will's property. Unless you defy my orders, I will not harm you, but if you do, I will take matters into my own hands, by means of killing you myself." he barks, each word coming with force out of his mouth.

I grimance, but still question, "What do you consider defying your orders?"

"Falling in love with Will, therefore influencing his descisions, affecting his work, and distracting him." he threatens, "Also trying to escape or plotting anything against me or my business."

"Don't worry. I won't be falling in love with him anytime in the near, or far, future," I say, "He hasn't been the least bit kind to me. I just want to go home."

Mortmain let's out a harsh laugh, "In your dreams, girl. You aren't going anywhere except back to your room. Will, take her away."

And with that, I am led back out into the hallway, guided by Will. Grasping onto my arm, he pulls me along next to him.

"You better get used to Mortmain," Will snarls on the way, but he lets go on my arm, allowing me to walk next to him, and not be pulled.

"I never shall," I reply defiantly, and he glares at me from the side.

"Are you so intent on ruining what part of your life you have left? Mortmain said he would not kill you, or even harm you, but the same does not go for me. I can, and will if I feel like it," he says, and he begins walking even faster. I have to run to catch up with him.

We reach my room, which now has my name written in the door. He pushes me inside, and slams the door.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Not the best way to end a chapter. But don't worry! I have big ideas for the next one!**

**Please review, follow, or favorite! Especially reviews. I like those the most. :)**

**Also, please check out my new story, A Real Life Movie! Here's the summary: Tessa Gray, a normal teenager from New York, gets cast as the female lead in a new movie, Clockwork Angel, starring a female warlock girl and two Shadowhunter best friends. Balancing her old and new life, how will both her on and offscreen interactions with the cast affect her? AU, set in modern times. All human.**

******~Hearts With Love~**


	4. The Others

**Ahhh thank you soo much everyone! I am so excited that you are liking my story, and I can't wait to continue it! **

**ASilverShadowhunter: I know! Henry would just be there, like, "Can I kidnap you? I need to make some money..." Oh by the way, *spoiler* but we get to meet Henry in a couple chapters! He's awesome. Yep, go Tessa! Girl power! :) Stand up and back talk that Mortmain! I actually feel like Mortmain should have a bigger part in this story, but I want it to see like he is just the mastermind who oversees this whole hostage business. **

**TheMusicalDevil: Haha thank you so much for checking out my new story! I'm super glad you loved the last chapter, and I hope you love this one too! It's a bit choppy, but I tried to make it sort of dramatic, to a point. **

**Guest: I'm so happy you like it! Yes, they are *spoiler* falling in love. Or more rather, Will has fallen for Tessa. Here's the next chapter!**

**The-Final-Hope: I so agree! He needs to die, stat. Let's get a pool of heavenly fire! Or we could just drown him in regular water. No, I like the heavenly fire thing better.**

**Sapphire131: Thank you! I hope you check it out it would mean a lot to me! :)**

**Ink2parchment: So glad you think so! It's more experimental, as my recent fanfics have been, but I like how they are coming along so far. **

**Fanfic lover xox: I like stories like this too! They are dramatic, with some romance, and I find them exciting to read and write! **

**SaneLilies: Thank you, you are too awesome! Yes, they are going to fall in love, fast. I don't really know how it ended up like this, but the story is moving really fast, and, I mean, this is only the second day, and it's already the fourth chapter!**

* * *

**The Others**

Will's P.O.V.

It's scary how well she can read me. I don't know how she knew I would not punch her. It's almost...as if she can see the real me behind my vicious outer later that I have tried so hard to create. It's like she can see, whenever I slap her, I have to will myself to do it.

I can't let her see the real me.

* * *

I go to each of my regular captives to bring them breakfast. Really, it is just a small bowl of watery oatmeal and half an orange.

It's surprising how they think that they can physically hurt me. I don't know how many times they have tried to bite me, or kick me, or just injure me in general. I'm about six feet tall. Most of the girls are under five and a half feet, and they can do no harm to me.

Tessa is different, and I visit her last. She's probably almost five feet, nine inches, but still, it is not any physical attacks that pose a threat to me from her. Not that she's even tried, but it her words that unnerve me. The way she speaks to me like she knows she has power.

And she does, whether she knows if or not.

* * *

Her breakfast is different from the others. I carry a tray with a bowl of cold cereal, a glass of milk, and a banana.

I rap my knuckles on her door, them let myself in. She is reading again.

Dammit, why is she always reading? It makes me want to sit down next to her and discuss our love of books.

"Will," she says to me, without taking her eyes off the page.

"Tessa," I reply, copying her gravelly tone. She turns around to look at me.

"I'd really appreciate it if you would not interrupt me so often," she states calmly, with a blank face.

"Believe me," I say, preparing the next words in my head, so they will sound as menacing as possible, "I do not want to visit you. But I don't want to clean up another corpse, dead from starvation."

She stands, and takes the tray from my hands. Setting it down on the table, she turns back to me, blue-gray eyes seeing straight into my soul, it seems.

"Answer me this, William Herondale, and answer me truthfully," she enunciates, speaking each word with passion and determination.

I roll my eyes, trying to act unaffected to her words, but I feel as if I am only half suceeding, "Only if I want to. It depends what you ask."

"You said that if a girl's family can't pay ransom, they are killed. How many have you, Will Herondale, killed with your hand?" she breathes, softly, no anger in her voice. Just curiosity.

I remember what Mortmain said to me, _They are getting information from you, subconsciously. _

Even though I don't believe in what he says, telling her that I have never killed a girl, except for the one who committed suicide by starving herself will only lower what authority I have over her. And I can feel myself losing more of it every second I am near her.

So I glare at her, and scowl, "Why do you care?"

"I am just curious," she replies.

"Curiosity is your besetting sin," I hiss, and she narrows her eyes at me.

"As far as sins go, it isn't the worst," she shoots back, "What's wrong with knowing the truth?"

"The truth will hurt you." I reply, and I leave her room, only turning back to close the door and lock it. When I do, I sneak a glance at her.

She is still standing, staring at me, watching every move of mine, with her cloudy eyes.

* * *

Tessa's P.O.V

I refuse to believe that Will is genuinely bad. He has a dark secret, I can tell, but what it is, I have no idea. I know one thing, though. I will figure it out.

He has brought me a slightly nicer breakfast today, cereal, milk, and a banana, so I actually finish it, and though the cereal is stale and the banana overripe, it is much better than yesterday's dinner.

I wonder if Will even goes to school. I don't have a clock in my room, but judging by the light that I saw pouring through the window when I was introduced to Mortmain, it's probably around nine in the morning. School starts at eight, and since Will had just been in my room, I figure that he hasn't gone to his first two classes, at least.

It's really boring here in this room by myself. There's nothing to do, except for to reread my book continuously, and I must ration it, so I don't get bored of it too quickly.

I lie back on my bed, thinking about Jem. He must know, if he did not yesterday, that I have gone missing. We have both of our first classes together, and usually, if I am sick, I give him the heads up to get my homework for me.

Jem. My dear Jem. I close my eyes, visualizing him behind my eyelids. His slender frame, his caring eyes, his strangely silver hair, eyes, and lashes. I miss him so much. If he was here, I would allow myself to cry. I know he would wrap his arms around me, whispering soothing words in my ear, telling me that everything will be okay. And if Jem was here, it would be. I wouldn't be here, I would be somewhere else, whether it be at his house, my house, or at school, I would be safe.

* * *

Will checks on me again around what I guess must be lunchtime. He bring a sandwich, a piece of lunch meat between two pieces of bread, and hands it to me, scowling, even though I haven't said anything yet.

"What's up with you?" I ask, and he looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, the normal," he replies, grinning, "Captured another girl, smoked a few joints, drank a few beers, that sort of thing."

I roll my eyes, because I don't believe him. He doesn't smell of alcohol, or smoke. He smells of soap and sandalwood.

"Really?" I say and he nods, a proud smirk on his face.

I sigh. He glares at me, "I suppose you've been well?"

"I've been as well as I could be for being stuck in a room for almost fifteen hours," I say, and he glances at me again.

"I said you would be able to leave this room. In fact, a lot of the permanent captives are able to talk to each other," he growls.

"How am I supposed to leave?!" I almost scream at him.

"If you want to leave, you could have just asked nicely," he replies " But I'm not so sure I want to take you now."

"Fine," I say, "May you please take me out of this cursed room?"

"Sure," he replies, nicer than I've ever hear him say anything. He takes hold of my arm, and pulls me out the door. This time, he heads the opposite way, and pulls me to a large sitting room.

There are a couple other people in the room, and I recognize Sophie Collins and Cecily Herondale sitting on the couch. They seem tense, and are both wearing tight, revealing clothes, lile me. They flinch away from the hungry stares of the boys sitting at the bar.

I walk over to them, and they notice me. They both smile, and motion for me to sit down next to them. I do, and we begin to chat.

Neither girl is in my grade, but I feel as if I know them already, because we share one thing in common. We are here against out will. I learn that they are permanent captives, like me, and that Sophie was chosen by Gideon, and Cecily was chosen by Gabriel, Gideon's brother.

"You were chosen by Will, my brother," Cecily mentions, taking hold of my hand. I smile at the gesture. She seems so sincere.

"Yes, I was," I reply, "He mentioned that you were chosen by Gabriel. He did not seem happy about it."

Cecily smiles a sad smile, "He is not," she says, "We, the permanent hostages, are slightly more well tolerated than the others. We are not happy to be here, but it is better than being beat constantly."

"Yes," Sophie cuts in, "But it does not mean that we are not miserable, still."

"I-I don't understand. The guys who chose you seem to like you, enough to not harm you too much," I say, placing a hand to my sore cheek, "Will does not like me."

"I wouldn't say they necessarily like us. They choose a girl that they potentially might like, and treat us like property," Sophie replies, "We are still toys to them, but slightly more special toys."

"Yes, my kidnapper, Gabriel, chose me because apparently I am brave," Cecily says, "I don't like him too much, but I put up with his advances, because I'd rather succumb to them, than be dead."

"I am the same," Sophie adds, "Gideon tells me I am beautiful, and down to earth, but how can I believe him? He only wants me for sex" she motions to a scar that runs down her cheek.

"Tatiana was only chosen by Rupert because he was pissed at Gabriel, and he wanted to get back at him, by abusing his sister," Cecily says softly, "She ends up with the most bruises, out of all of us."

"Henry picked Charlotte because, well, no one really knows..." Sophie starts.

"Why did Will pick me?" I blurt, "Is he trying to get at Nate for something?"

Sophie draws her eyebrows together, "No, they don't really speak. Will keeps to himself. He was the last to choose a permanent, out of all of them."

"Will must really like you," Cecily smiles, "Is am glad. He deserves someone special for him."

"How can you say that?!" I practically yell, "He seems to hate me!"

The three boys at the bar turn around to give us the death glare, probably because I just screamed. There are two unfamiliar ones, and I suppose they are Gabriel and Gideon. Will is sitting next to Gideon, and is eating an apple, while the other two drink beer.

"You don't know Will that well," Cecily replies, her voice barely a whisper, "He has gone through so much. I can't tell you what, but believe me. He has."

I ponder this for a moment, when a couple walks through the doorway.

There is a very pretty blonde girl, hands being held behind her back by a brown haired boy. He looks very familiar.

"That's Jessamine," Sophie advises me, "Nate only chose her because she is gorgeous."

Ohmigod. Nate.

I take a closer look at him. He pushes Jessamine over to us, then sits down at the bar, next to Gabriel, grabbing a beer.

As he tips his head back, his messy hair falls from his eyes, the eyes I knew so well long ago. He notices me staring at him, and he swings around in his seat, and stares back.

"Tessie," he breathes.

* * *

**So...what did you guys think? Leave a review, or follow or favorite! **

**~Hearts With Love~**


	5. Book-Lover

**Holy wow. Thirty five reviews, for four chapters? I am touched, truly. I can't say how thankful I am for everyone who is reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my story. You guys are amazing.**

**IluvMagnus101: Haha glad you love it! Your stories are super awesome, too!**

**TheMusicalDevil: Yes, suspense. Well, this chapter will hopefully resolve it, but it also brings on a little bit more. *points finger accusingly at Will* It's all his fault! But anyway...I'm so glad you found the chapter useful! There will be some more of Will's P.O.V. in this chapter, so hopefully you like it! :)**

**The-Final-Hope: No, of course it is not a bad thing! I want you to feel bad for all of the characters, except Mortmain, and possibly Rupert. Idk. Mostly Mortmain. But yes! Especially Will, and the other girls! They are to fell bad for!**

**SaneLilies: Yep, Nate is just a tiny, no, more than a tiny bit angry. You'll get to see that in the first line...I don't think Nate would really be protective over Will. I mean, he's an okay person, like family wise. He just kidnaps to be able to gamble. Which, may, in a way, be just as bad...Anyways! Yes, the girls will get to know each other, of course, but not before serving major plot development. And totally! I'm writing the scene Jem is I'm right now! Chapter...8? I think? :)**

**ASilverShadowhunter: Henry is in this chapter! And he is soo...so...what you might expect of Henry, I hope. Ooh! Nate's reaction is in this chapter, too! And Jem...I have something planned for him, so just wait for that. I don't think it's going to be what you expect. As for Mortmain, he may be the evil mastermind behind all of this planning, but he doesn't care the slightest bit about what happens to the girls. He just wants money, which is why he is so opposed to Will and Tessa being in love. Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Sapphire131: Thank you so much! Nate, he's a little pissed right now...yeah. Read and find out!**

**Katiebug2000x: I am so happy you are enjoying the story! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you can check out some of my other stories! **

**The Pale Red Queen: Yes, cliffie. It is resolved in this chapter though! Keep reading, you'll find out! Anyways, so glad you find it captivating. I find it very fun to write, because there is so much different emotion, in play, and you have to find the right balance. Don't worry! There will be a major, and I mean major, breakthrough in the next couple chapters.**

**Guest: I have to admit, your review might be one of my favorite ones today! :) I'm so glad you adore it! It means a lot to me. As for Jem, I promise that there is going to be some of him in a couple chapters! I have it all planned out, and I am super excited. I'm not going to tell you exactly what it'll be, but I think it'll be good. And I agree with you! I was really missing Jem in this story, but I was afraid if I put in a Jem's P.O.V, it would basically be, "Tessa's missing!" Over and over again. So glad you liked the cliffhanger. I'm a bit hypocritical about cliffhangers. Like, I wrote them, but then i get sad if I have to read them in other stories. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Book-Lover**

Will's P.O.V

For a moment, Nate stares at Tessa in shock. Then, realization dawns over his eyes. He looks at me, and in a split second, he's grabbed my shirt, yanking me upwards.

"What the hell, man!?" he screams, shaking me back and forth, spit flying onto my face, "You took my _sister_?!"

I raise one eyebrow. He's only an inch or so taller than me, but his fist is firmly knotted in my shirt. "Gabriel took mine," I defend myself.

"You could have taken Tatiana," he growls, and he looks like he's about to punch me, "Gabriel's sister. Not Tessa, my sister."

"Tatiana is a dumbass," I reply, and I hear Gideon and Gabriel start argueing, probably over whether she really is or not, "Plus, I _wanted_ Tessa."

"You bastard. And to think, I respected you," he snarls, and I know he's about to punch me, "You're nothing but a fucking _book-lover,"_

He throws the punch, and I duck it, pulling out of his grasp, however, he rips the front of my shirt open. He lunges at me, and I stupidly back behind the bar. Fuck. I'm trapped. I not a terrible fighter, I just would rather not, but I get ready to fight him back, in self defense.

He advances, and I hear someone say, "Nate."

Nate turns around for a split second, but it gives me the time to get out of the corner.

Nate spins back around, and he finds that I'm not there anymore.

"Look what you fucking made me do, Tessa!" he yells, and starts advancing to where I am now.

I'm in better position now, but as Nate comes nearer, I see a hand curl over his shoulder. He brushes in off, but as he does, a figure jumps on his back.

It's Tessa. He instinctively catches her, piggy back style, and stops running.

"Tessa, get off me," he yells.

"Not until you stop chasing him!" she screams, and I see Cecily, Sophie, and Jessamine, as well as Gideon and Gabriel watching the scene intensely..

"Why?! He's kidnapped you, one of the only people I care for!" Nate screams, and yanks Tessa off his back. She tumbles to the ground, and I see Gideon move to help her, but she stands up by herself, and faces Nate.

"Listen, Nate. I know you kidnap girls, and hold them hostage. I know you do it so you can have money to drink and gamble," she starts, her voice shaking, but still loud, "I don't know what Will's reason is for taking me, but would you rather have me alive, with Will because he chose me, or like a regular hostage, and dead, because you know our parents can't pay the ransom?!"

"I-I don't-" Nate stutters, clearly surprised at Tessa's argument.

"Listen to me. I am fine. It's you who needs help." Tessa states, and Nate nods, clearly in some kind of drunken haze, and grabs Jessamine, pulling her out of the room.

Tessa, staring after him, crumples to the floor, sobbing. Cecily and Sophie move to comfort her.

Tessa just stood up for me, her kidnapper.

Oh shit.

* * *

Tessa's P.O.V

I just lost the one chance I might have had to get out of here. And why? Because Will is a book lover.

After Nate leaves, Will waits for me to recollect myself, then comes to stand behind me, and Sophie and Cecily scurry away, back to stand by the Lightwood boys.

"Tessa," he says, and I hear something in his voice, but I can't place what it is. Comfort, maybe?, "Let's go back to your room."

I slowly stand up, and he grabs my forearm, and pulls me into the hallway.

"What were you thinking?!" he yells, once we are out of hearing distance from the rest, "I could have taken him!"

"Will, you haven't seen Nate when he's drunk and angry. He doesn't feel pain. He would die before he stops trying to fight you," I reply, feeling tears burn behind my eyes.

"I didn't want help. I wanted to fight him," he growls, pushing the door to my room open. He lets me inside, then examines the back of my arm, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. "

"I'll wasn't planning on it," I reply sarcasticly, and he just shoots daggers at me.

While he's gone, I go over in my head what Cecily had told me.

Will keeps to himself. He was the last to choose a permanent captive. He's gone through a lot. He deserves someone special.

Then what Nate had said. Those two words, that mean the world to me. The words that make me think of Will in a completly different way.

Book lover.

* * *

Will comes back a few minutes later, carrying antiseptic and bandages.

"What are those for?" I ask, and he gives me a weird look.

"Your arm," he replies, and I take a look at the elbow he had pointed to, and almost faint. There is a giant scrape on it, probably from when Nate pulled me off his back and I fell to the ground, and it is pouring blood. Will takes my arm and starts applying antiseptic. I hiss in pain as the alcohol hits the cut. He bandages it fast, then cleans up the blood that had dripped onto the floor.

I cradle my arm, and say, "Thanks, Will."

He grunts as a reply, then takes my hand, and helps me up from the floor. His hand is warm, and calloused, and it is the first time I have ever touched it, other than being slapped.

I stand before him, and he lowers his eyes, casting them down on the floor.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"For what?" I ask, amazed at the words he has just said.

"Yelling at you for stopping Nate," he replies.

"And what caused this sudden apology, William?"

"Nate acted the same way I reacted when I found out Gabriel had taken my sister," he says, dragging his fingers gently against my desk, "Luckily, Henry stopped me from killing him."

He looks up at me, and I see something in his eyes. Cautiousness. Fear. Worry. Vulnerability. I place my hand over his, covering it, though my hand is much smaller.

He moves his gaze from my face, to my hand, and back to my face.

"You are forgiven," I say, and he starts to smile. A genuine smile.

Suddenly, his eyes snap open, and the fiery anger in them is reignited. He scowls, and yanks his hand out from under mine.

"Don't touch me," he spits, and my eyes widen, seeing this complete transformation before my eyes.

"Will," I start to say, but he's already turning around and heading for the door, so I call after him again, "Will!"

He either doesn't hear me, or he ignores me. I guess it's the second.

* * *

A while later, a knock sounds at my door, and a young man walks in. He has bright red hair, freckles, and looks a bit older than Nate.

"Tessa, is it? Will asked me to bring you your dinner for him. He's in one of his moods again. Anyway, here you go!" he exclaims, and I can't believe that this man could be a kidnapper. He seems harmless, and energetic.

I take the tray, "Thank you very much. Who are you?"

"I'm Henry. Nice to meet you," he sticks out his hand, and I shake it.

We kind of just stand in silence for a little while, until he speaks.

"I guess you're probably wondering why I work for a kidnapping business," he sighs, and shakes his head, "I'm an inventor, but I need money to fund my projects. Don't worry, though. I try to take good care of my hostages."

I smile, and he continues, "We aren't as bad as you think. Well, maybe some of us are, but not all of us. Gabriel and Gideon need shelter and food, since their parents died, so they work here, and those two things are provided. Rupert ran away from home, so he also works for shelter and food. Nate, he just works so he can get some extra money to gamble and drink. Will, well, I don't really know about him. He doesn't really tell me anything about his personal life."

I take a breath, "Is it true that he likes books?"

Henry laughs, "Yes. That is absolutely true. Will loves books, especially those stuffy old classics. And poetry too, though I hate it, and I can always hear him reciting it through the wall. It gives me a headache."

I laugh. Even though he is insulting my favorite things, I can't help but like Henry. He's easy to talk to, and knows a little about everything. Sort of like Jem.

Eventually, he has to leave, because he still had to bring Charlotte her dinner, as well as the rest of his hostages, but before he does, he says, "I know you don't like Will, but he picked you for a reason, like the rest of us picked ours. Just give him a chance."

Will likes books, and poetry. Is that why he picked me? And what is his secret? Why doesn't he let anyone in?

* * *

Will's P.O.V

I almost let her in. I almost let her see the real me.

I can't do that. I can't let her know.

I would lose her.

* * *

**So. Another cliffhanger. Hopefully, this one wasn't as...dramatic? Will is back to normal, I mean. Or is he? We'll just have to see.**

**Anyways, please follow, favorite, or leave me an awesome review, good or bad. Do you think I could get ten for this chapter? **

**~Hearts With Love~**


	6. Dreams

**Hello friends! I am back, with yet another chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and don't get too mad at me at the end of it! **

**bookowls: Yep! :) Angsty Will is one of my favorite Wills. :) I think you're going to find this chapter kind of like what you were envisioning, sort of. It's not sneaking books, sorry, but you get to see his nice side! Hey, I might use the sneaking books thing later in my story, though, so watch for that! :) And *spoiler* but Jem is most definitely going to be in this story, probably chapter nine, I'm thinking. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**The-Final-Hope: Your wish is to be granted! Somewhat...going to be granted... read on and find out! I can't wait to hear what you think of it! :)**

**IluvMagnus101: I am super excited you are in love with this story! You are a terrific writer yourself, an that means a lot to me! :) Haha, and here's the update!**

**MarianaBRRJ: The wall is coming down...slowly...but it is, don't worry! Just read on and find out! :) All will be revealed...in this chapter and the one after this. **

**ASilverShadowhunter: I know! Isn't Henry da bomb of kidnappers? Nothing like a little drama in the story, with Nate, Tessa, and Will! Don't worry, there will be more to come! ;) Just wait. it's going to be awesome. Also, expect Jem around...Chapter. ..Nine...? I'm not sure yet, but he will most definitely be in the story soon. **

**Katiebug2000x: I can't even express how happy your review made me feel! Thank you so much! I honestly want to write a book, but I don't feel like I have enough concentration for that. Anyway, I hope you lIke this chapter! And it's no problem to keep writing! I love to share the stories that I write! You don't have to thank me, I should be thanking you for reviewing my story! :)**

* * *

**Dreams**

Tessa's P.O.V

At night, I get ready for bed. Searching through the piles of clothes, I find a nightgown. It's a silky purple dress, with tank top straps, and it barely goes past the tops of my thighs, almost revealing my underwear, which was also supplied to me. Really, the nightgown would pass off as a perfectly fine shirt.

It's not as tight as the other clothes, and it's more flowy, but the neckline is still cut extremely low.

I climb into bed after washing up, and replay in my head what Henry said.

Will loves books. He also loves poetry.

If only I could talk to him about books. Hell, if only I could talk to him about anything, without him getting pissed off at me.

He has a nice side. The side that is afraid of getting hurt. The side that he showed when he apologized about Nate.

I wonder what he is afraid of. It has to be something personal, not something he got from being around here, because Henry is a perfectly nice person, and does not have that coldness that Will has.

I wish Cecily could have told me why Will acts like he does. I know she knows at least part of it, but she seemed very secretive on the matter.

Everybody is.

* * *

Will's P.O.V

When I sneak into Tessa's room near midnight I don't have a good reason. I just want to see her, when she isn't screaming at me, or I her, and I don't have to act hostile towards her, like I always end up doing.

Also, I can't just hide in my room forever because I am scared to face her. Because of that, now I owe Henry a favor, because I made him bring Tessa and the rest of my assigned captives their dinner.

As I quietly open her door, I see that there is a dim light on. Damnit. What if she's still awake? I could always just tell her that I was coming to make sure she hadn't tried to kill herself yet, but she might ask why I came in so cautiously.

I can't tell her that I want to see her. That I miss her. That I regret every act of hostility towards her.

I creep into the room, and I see that she is asleep in bed. Nearing her, I notice that she is holding her book, hugging it against her chest, like it is the only thing in the world that matters to her, and to a point, it might be.

As I sit down on the edge of her bed, she tosses and turns under the covers, but she always clutches the book to her. Her long brown hair fans out beneath her, and I long to touch it, stroke it, but I don't want to wake her up.

She is beautiful, especially in her sleep, and I yearn to hold her. Tell her that I am sorry for everything she has been put through.

I reach out to touch her arm, which is resting peacefully atop the blankets. Before I can, though, she moves away, as if she knew I was about to touch her. Drawing my hand back, I place it in my lap, and continue to watch her sleep.

Eventually, my eyes begin to wander around her room, which is dimly illuminated by the lamp on her desk. Her bookbag is on the desk, and I see that the clothes I gave her are folded neatly on her dresser, as were the ones she was wearing the day I took her. Other than that, there is nothing else of hers in the room, other than the book she is holding. It makes sense, I mean, I did kidnap her when she only had her bookbag.

I am about to leave, when she begins to cry out in her sleep.

"Jem," she cries, "Jem, where are you?"

She flails around in her bed, pulling out the sheets, and softly crying.

"I search for you, James," she mumbles, "But I cannot find you."

I recognize the name Jem from her phone, because he constantly calls and texts her. I assumed that they were dating when I was figuring out her schedule, so I would have the best chance of kidnapping her, but I figure now that it is not true, because she denied it so quickly yesterday. I admit, I have read the texts, and listened to the voicemails that he sends her, but every time I do, I feel a stab or guilt in my heart, because he is so worried for her.

I feel bad for admitting this, but I read all her text messages with Jem. But what I realized, is that we are so similar. We both love books, more than anything else. There are times when she is rambling about a classic to Jem in a text, and he replies, obviously disinterested, but kindly, because I can tell that he cares deeply for her. I remember so many times, when I would talk to Henry about a book, and he would act the exact same way as Jem does to Tessa.

"I miss you, Jem," she cries again, her hair matting to her forehead and cheeks with sweat, fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

Still sitting on her bed, I reach over and place a hand on her forehead. Her skin is burning up, and I know I should fetch a cool cloth, but I don't want to leave her side. I want to gently wake her up, tell her everything is okay.

"Jem," she begs, gasping for breath, "Jem, please help me!"

I decide now to go into her bathroom, and get her washcloth. As I press it to her forehead, she stops tangling herself in the covers, and she calms down. Her breathing slows to a normal pace.

I don't notice her eyelids slowly fluttering open, until I hear her say, "Will?"

My head snaps towards her and I stare at her, "Tessa?"

She squints, trying to focus her eyes on my face.

"What are you doing here?" she breathes, blinking away sleep.

"I-I-" Shoot. I don't have a good reason for why I would be in her room during the middle of the night, holding a washcloth to her forehead, "I-"

Her eyes are wide as she gazes up at me, waiting for my answer. I stutter for a few more seconds, and her eyebrows furl into a look of confusion.

"You were having a nightmare!" I blurt, then curse myself for giving such a stupid answer to her question. I take the washcloth from her forehead, and ball it up in my hands, wringing it between my fingers nervously.

"I know. I remember every part of it," she sighs, and sits up in bed. I see that she is wearing the nightgown that we supplied her. It is quite short, and low cut, like the rest of the clothes that we give our hostages, and she crosses her arms over her chest, looking embarrassed, though seeing her in it is a most ethereal sight.

"What was it about?" I ask, and she glances at me, a terrible sadness in her eyes. All I want to do is hug her, comfort her.

"I don't think I should tell you. It doesn't seem right," she whispers, as she picks at a loose piece of thread in the sheets.

Taking a deep breath, I place my hand gently over hers. I will myself not to become harsh, and bitter towards her. Not again. Not now.

"Tess, nothing is right here. You can tell me," I say softly, stroking the top of her hand, which I realize is shaking beneath my grip.

"No! Nothing is!" she cries out, startling me, "You aren't right! It's like you are two different people! One, you are mean and cruel, the other you are sweet and caring! And you switch between them constantly!"

"Shh, Tessa," I comfort her, enveloping her hand in mine, "I promise, that I will not switch between personalities right now. Just tell me what is wrong."

"Your promises are empty!" she screams, tears pouring down her face, "How am I supposed to trust you?!"

These words hurt like a knife to the heart. She right, though. I have given her no reason to trust me, love me, believe in me. I have only given her reason to hate me.

I can't do this anymore. I want her. I need her. I'm willing to take a chance.

I lean in and press my lips to hers.

* * *

**I'm so mean, ending the chapter right there. I am sorry, I really am. Do you guys think Tessa will push him away, or kiss him back? Leave your answer in a review! **

**Anyway, my school is starting tomorrow, so in honor of that, I am doing a sort of summer farewell tribute, and I am updating every single one of my TID fanfics. So please, check the others out if you haven't! :)**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	7. Kisses

**Get ready for serious fluff! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, as it's super romantic, and the characters really connect. Please enjoy! :)**

**The-Final-Hope: Yes! And there will be lots more! :) Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Ink2parchment: Well, you will find out in the first sentence! :) Hope you like how I turned the story around! :)**

**SaneLilies: Haha! I am sorry. I don't mean to be mean. I just thought it was a good ending part! :) All is continued in this chapter! Haha and that song sounds perfect! :)**

**ASilverShadowhunter: Haha I'm glad I could bring you so much emotion! It's what I do *Flips hair like a popular girl* Im just kidding! And I think Jem's appearance is chapter...9? See, I have time to write, but I don't have enough time to sit down, write responses, and posr the chapter. **

**IluvMagnus101: Yes! Will is pretty darn awesome! Haha yeah, I guessed your age...got it really wrong though. :/**

**Katiebug2000x: Thank you so much! You don't know how much your review means to me! :) Isn't school just a bore? I barely have time to even read the fanfics, let alone write them. :( So it means a super lot to me that you are supporting my writing! :)**

**Sapphire131: I'm so glad you did! And, read the first sentence. It won't d****isappoint.**

**elizabethbane: Thank you for checking my story out! You might be surprised...Tessa has more feelings for Will than you might think. :) Read on! :)**

**nicoleherondale: Thank you so much! It means a ton to me, that you like my story, because I love your storu, Kissing Fire! I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story! I didn't know how it was going to turn out when I started it, but I like the direction it is going. And yes! There I going to be serious Wessa in this chapter! :) He really does like her! :) Here's the update, I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Kisses**

Tessa's P.O.V

As he presses his lips to mine, I kiss him back, placing my forearms on his shoulders. I pull him closer to me, and he comes, our lips still connected.

I shouldn't do this. My brain tells me no, that I should push him away, tell him that he has no right to do this, and that it is wrong, but my heart wants to trust him. I know that somewhere inside him, he is good, and that he is scared to show it.

He moves closer to me on my bed, and cups my cheek with his hand. I shiver, for my skin is cold, and his warm touch brings the most delicious sensation.

I would expect his kisses to be demaning, harsh, dominating, but right now, it is nothing like that. They are soft, gentle, and slow. He pulls slightly away from me, and we gaze into each other's eyes.

"Will," I breathe, fingers shaking as I reach up to wrap my hand around his wrist, "What are we doing?"

"Tessa," he whispers back, stroking my cheek with the pads of his fingers, "I have wanted to do that since I brought you here. No, before that. Since I found out you love books the way I do."

"So it is true, then?" I ask, hope shining in my eyes, "You are a book lover?"

"Every inch of me is," he replies, eyes also shining in the dim room.

"Kiss me again," I say, and he does, placing his lips back against mine. His arms slide around my waist, holding me close against his body, and I place my hands on his shoulders.

When we finally pull apart again, I take a shaky breath, and see Will staring at me intensely, the pupils of his eyes so large that the blue is barely visible.

"You are beautiful," he says softly, "I have always wanted to tell you that."

He tips my head up to look at him, and the next thing I know, is his lips are coming down on mine again.

I want to ask him why he is like this. But I am afraid that if I bring up the subject, I will lose him, and he will go back to his other self. But I have to know. I can't live like this, in this current suspension between love and hate.

"Will," I gasp, pushing him away from me, "Will, I have to know."

He opens his eyes slowly, and he mumbles, "Yes?"

"Promise you won't switch personalities," I whisper, taking hold of Will's hand between mine, and giving it a squeeze.

"Yes," he whispers, "I promise."

I take a deep breath, then reply, "Why are you like this, Will? I know there is a reason. Please tell me."

He sighs, and I hear exasperation in his voice, "I guess I can't hide it anymore. Now that you know how I feel about you."

"Will, you can tell me anything," I comfort.

"Okay," he says, "but you may not like what I tell you."

"It is better than not knowing," I reply, hope gleaming in my eyes.

"Well, okay," Will starts, focusing his his hand, which is still in mine, "When I was fifteen, my father was murdered by a gang that was pissed at me for defending my little sister, Cecily. I began to work for Mortmain to support my family, and then Gabriel kidnapped Cecily. All that's left is my mom, and I can't go home, because I can't let her know that I kidnap to get money."

"Will," I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"I've lost almost everyone I love. If I show that I love you, Mortmain will kill you, and I can't have that happen," he finishes, and I see that his eyes are tearing up, though he quickly wipes them.

I crawl out of my blankets, and even though my night gown is super revealing, I give him a hug, for he just bared his soul to me, and I feel like he deserves a little reward for being so honest.

"Thank you for telling me," I whisper into his ear.

"Do you see why I can't be with you now?" he says, harshly, as I place a kiss on his cheek, "I don't want to bring harm to you."

"Will. I don't care," I say, "Under the cruel exterior you build around yourself, I can see that you are a really caring person."

"How can you see that?" he whispers, "I have been nothing but entirely mean to you, this while time."

"You are broken," I reply, curving my body against his side, "And I want to fix that. Let me help you. Let me love you."

"No. I can't let you do that. Mortmain would kill you if he found out," he gasps, moving my hair from my cheek, and pressing his lips against it.

"I'm willing to take that chance," I reply, and his eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" he says, "I might be a lost cause."

"I am sure. And I know you are not, because you were able to tell me the story," I reply, "I believe in you."

Will smiles, and he gazes at me, "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

And with that, his mouth is on mine once more. He wraps his arms around me, lifting me up and setting me down on his lap. I lock my ankles around his back, and he hold me close, so close, I feel as if we have molded together and are one.

He begins to pull my tank top sleeves over my shoulders, then he pauses.

"Tell me when to stop," he says, and continues.

"No, don't stop," I gasp, as he kisses my neck, and begins to move lower, until he reaches the neckline of my gown. Then he raises his head and I kiss his mouth.

He groans against my lips, and he picks me up, then gently lays me down on the bed. Kneeling over me, he runs his hand from my hips to my waist, then higher, till he can cup my cheek, still kissing me.

"Will," I gasp, my skin electrified by his touch, "Oh, Will."

He presses his hips to mine, and I can feel his hardness beneath the material of his pants.

"Have you ever done this before, Tessa?" Will asks breathily, winding a lock of my hair around his finger.

"Done what? Kissed a guy?" I reply, not wanting to give the answer away to quickly, though I can feel my heart beating like a drum.

"No, had sex," he answer. Oh. Well then. Never mind that I've never even kissed a guy before him, no way have I ever had sex.

"Why? Have you?" I reply, and he looks down at me with knowingness.

"Answer mine first," he says, leaning down to gently suck on my earlobe.

I shiver from the sensation, then answer, "If you must know, you are the first person I've ever even kissed."

He laughs gently, "I am honored to be your first."

"Now answer my question. Have you?" I say, and he smiles, hair slightly sweaty and sticking to his forehead.

"No. But I have kissed someone before," he replies, as he lies down on the bed next to me, "They werent like you at all."

I roll over to face him, "What do you mean? Were they better? "

"Not at all. They were more aggressive. too agressive, really," he grins, "You are so much better."

I roll my eyes, "You are just saying that to get into my pants."

"You aren't wearing pants," he points out, "Just a really short dress, sorry, nightgown, and underwear."

"And whose fault is that?" I tease, poking him lightly in the chest, "As I recall, you were the one who gave me the clothes."

"That doesn't mean I ordered them. I just picked the ones that would fit you," he replies, "But in all seriousness, I'm not saying anything to get you to put out. In fact, I don't have any protection right now, so it's probably not the best idea."

"So you wouldn't mind just staying here with me?" I ask, placing a hand over his cheek, "And talking to me?"

"Not at all," he replies, "I'd love to."

"So. What are you thinking about?" I ask quietly, gazing into his eyes, which no longer have their icy layer. They are instead, warm and friendly.

"You. How I love you, and that you are wonderful for believing in me," he replies, and I blush, "Tell me about your dream that you had."

"Well, fine," I reply, "I was locked in this room, and I could see Jem in the distance, but he could not see me. I was calling to him, but he did not hear me, and then he seemed to disappear."

"You really miss him, don't you?" Will asks softly.

"I do. With all my heart," I say, "I've never been apart from him for more than a day. It seems like it's been so long since I was at his house last night."

Will is silent for a second, then replies, "I am sorry that I kidnapped you."

"You are? Then why did you?" I exclaim, surprised at his words.

"I was being selfish. I never should have dragged you into my mess," he answers, sighing, "And now I cannot get you out."

"Will, it is okay. As long as you are here with me, and I with you, we can get through this. I don't know how, but I know we can. I believe it," I comfort him, and he looks up at me, his eyes luminous, asking a silent question, "As long as when you around just me, you don't act cruel and heartless."

"I will try my best," he replies, "I never want to be. Sometimes I have to force it, and other times it comes as a habit."

"Stay here with me tonight," I whisper, "Hold me. I don't want you to leave."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please, Will,' I beg, and his face softens.

"Well, alright," he says, as I turn over and he wraps his arms around my waist, just beneath my chest, "Goodnight, Tessa. I love you."

"And I you," I breathe.

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) I really liked writing it, anyway. **

**Please follow me on Instagram at jillessa_heronstairs! :) **

**~Hearts With Love~**


	8. Rosalie

**Hey guys! It's me, back with another chapter! I loved writing this one, actually more than some of the others, so I hope it's one of your favorites.**

**TheMusicalDevil:**** How's your wifi doing? I hope good, cuz I want to talk to you! :) Anyways, I'm super duper happy you liked it! I know, Jessa is the bomb, but Wessa is awesome too! I mean, you gotta have a little bit of everything, huh?**

**ASilverShadowhunter:**** Aww thank you so much! I love the emotional part of stories, because it makes you feel like you are in it, don't you think? And haha once a week is not pretty often. :/ But I am doing my best. ;) Ooh, and I think Jem is in...two chapters? I'm not sure. But he's in it, alright.**

**MarianaBRRJ:**** Haha thank you! ;) You are too sweet. But now I am addicted to the story on Tumblr. :/ You're right, it is addicting. :)**

**Midnightstone1118:**** Here's the next update, and thank you so much! :)**

**Bookthief1317:**** Thank you so much! You are too nice. Here's the next chapter! :)**

**The-Final-Hope:**** Aww I made you cry? I'm sorry. :) This chapter is happy, don't worry! :)**

**SaneLilies:**** Aww thank you so much! :) I'm so glad you think it's cute. :)**

**nicoleherondale:**** I'm so glad you like it! You are too nice. I hope you like this chapter just as much! :)**

* * *

**Rosalie**

Will's P.O.V

I wake up in the morning, feeling as if last night was a dream. When I realize my arms are still around Tessa, I know it was not. She stirs a bit in my arms, and I bury my face near her neck, smelling her scent of lavender.

I told her. I told her my secret. I have never felt so...so free. So happy.

All because of her.

"Will?" I hear her murmer, and she rolls over to face me, "Good morning Will. How did you sleep?"

All we have been through, and she can still ask me such a simple question like this. I reply, "It was the best I've had in weeks."

She traces the part of my chest that is exposed, due to the undone buttons of my shirt, with her index finger, and it gives me shivers down my spine. "I am glad," she says, "I slept well also. You are very warm."

I hug her closer to me, recounting the events of last night. The kisses, the touches, the words exchanged.

Her lips are on mine before I realize it, and we lay there for a couple more minutes, before I think to check the time.

Crap. It's already nine, and I haven't fed the other hostages yet.

"Tess," I say, pulling away from her, and she smiles at the new nickname, "I gotta go. I promise I'll be back soon."

As I pull myself together, I rush back to my room, and wash up, then throw on some regular clothes. I make my way into the kitchen, throw together some breakfasts, and begin to deliver them.

However, now that I have bared my soul to Tessa, I cannot stand to look these other girls in the eye. I have scarred them for life. And I am sorry.

So it's true, I have beaten a couple of them up over the years, but those were the extremely feisty ones. I have thrown many punches, given many slaps, kicks, and other unpleasant punishments.

I finish delivering the breakfasts, and I head back to the kitchen to make a special o e for Tessa and I. Scouring the kitchen, I end up cooking waffles, ham, and fruit salad. I bring it into her room, careful to avoid any unnecessary meetings with any of the other guys, or even worse, Mortmain. I know most of the guys treat their permanent hostages better than I had treated Tessa, but I still don't want to draw attention to myself. I am filled with regret.

She is sitting on her bed, waiting for me when I arrive. Instead of her ridiculously short nightgown, she is wearing a blue camisole and shorts, and her hair looks silky and fine. I place the tray on her desk, and she comes up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey, what did you make? It smells good," she remarks, and I move so she can see the food. She gasps, staring at the meal in front of her.

"That looks delicious. Did you make it?" she asks, and I nod. Grinning, she picks up a waffle, takes a bite out of it, then holds it up to my mouth. She smiles as I bite into it, then she takes another bite herself.

It's so nice, being able to trust and love a person again, and to know they feel the same way about you. For years, I thought I had lost the ability, that no one would ever love me, because I wouldn't let them. I thought I was stronger, and that I could force them not to.

I was wrong. For all the world, I now feel that I would not be able to convince Tessa to not love me, and vice versa.

I am not alone now, nor is she. I will stand with her, no matter the risks, and I will take the punishment. She means that much to me.

I sit down on her bed, and lean against the wall. Tessa crawls into my lap, and we eat breakfast together.

"Hey, Tessa?" I ask her, pressing my cheek to hers. I notice the red marks still covering one side, and I again, immediately remember slapping her two days ago. She had let me, and had shown hardly any emotion.

"Hmm?" she mumbles, spearing a piece of fruit salad, and feeding it to me.

"Do you want to go out today?" I mumble, trying to talk around the piece of apple in my mouth, "I have to...um...take care of some business, but after, I have a surprise for you."

"Sure! I'd love to get out of here for a little while!" she replies, and turns around to give me a quick kiss on the mouth, "But what do you mean by business? No, Will. Please don't kidnap anyone else."

"Don't worry. It's quite the opposite. I am returning a girl," I answer, and she grins, obviously happy that the girl will get to go home.

"I want to meet her!" she exclaims, cutting the piece in ham into strips.

"You will. I promise," I reply, and she smiles again.

I leave her after breakfast, so I can get ready to leave. The business I have to attend to is returning one girl, Rosalie, to her family, because they have paid the heavy ransom.

As I head out of my room, I run into Mortmain.

"Will," he starts, a malicious smile on his face, from who knows what, "Returning Rosalie today, are you, Will?"

"Yes. I was notified that her parents had paid for her return," I reply, "I was also thinking about taking Tessa with me, so she can get some fresh air."

"Your permanent?" he asks, looking at me with watchful eyes, "Okay, if that's what you want, but you had better keep an eye on her. She might try to slip away."

"I will," I say, doubting that she would even try that, "And if she does, she will regret it with her life,"

"Good," Mortmain smirks, "I am glad to hear you say that, because I was beginning to think you were getting a soft spot for the girl."

"What? What made you think that?" I try to ask calmly, but fear courses through my veins. Does he know about last night?

"Nothing really. Just that you weren't in your room last night, and every other room I checked that you are usually in. I only didn't check Tessa's. That's where you were, weren't you?" he remarks, trying to sound like the good guy.

I see no sense in lying to him where I was, since it was pretty obvious, but I can change some facts about what happened in Tessa's room, since, as he said, he didn't check there.

"Yep," I reply, popping the p, "She's pretty good in bed. Much better than any of the others. So..innocent."

He raises his eyebrow, then seems to accept my answer, because he says, "I am glad you are getting some use out of her. Mind telling me, what would you do, if she tried to escape?"

I think of an idea instantly, that would please Mortmain.

"I would fulfill every single one of my sexual fantasies, matter the cost to her, or her body," I reply carefully.

"That is what I like to hear. Good day, William," he finishes, and with that, he walks past me, and down the corrider.

He is wrong. I wouldn't. But what does he know?

I go to Rosalie's room, and tell her of the news. She begins crying with joy, and I can't help but feel a bit jealous of her, and guilty. Jealous because she gets to leave, guilty because I put her through this torture.

I take her out of her room, and bring her towards Tessa's room, since she's coming with us.

"Hey," Tessa greets Rosalie, "I'm Tessa."

Rosalie smiles, the first smile I've ever seen on her, and she locks eyes with Tessa, "Rosalie. It's so nice to meet another girl here."

"I heard you get to go home today," Tessa says, smiling back.

"Yes. I am very lucky. I wish you would get to go home, too." Rosalie smiles, and I decide to move away, to let them be able to talk without me standing in the middle.

"I wish that too, but it has not been nearly as hard for me here, as I fear it has for you," Tessa breathes, and she gives the girl a hug.

"I wish you the best, here in this horrible place," Rosalie whispers to Tessa, then glances cautiously at me, probably thinking I might attack her for calling this place horrible.

"Thank you, and I wish you the best, reclaiming your former life with your family and friends," Tessa replies, and Rosalie begins to sob again, though she is smiling widely and holding onto Tessa.

"Okay," I say, moving back in, "Are we ready?"

* * *

Tessa's P.O.V

I end up talking to Rosalie all the way to the spot where we drop her off, and she gives me a great big smile as she leaves. She even thanks Will, for letting her go. I will miss her, because she was so kind, and down to earth, but she is worlds happier now that she can go home

"So," Will says, turning to me, "Are you ready for your surprise?"

I nod, and he tells me to close my eyes. I obey, and he drives somewhere, while talking to me, about various things.

"Tell me about you friend, Jem," he says, "What is he like?"

"I've known him since I was a little kid. We've always been best friends, Jem and I, always there for each other," I say, "Why can't I open my eyes?"

"It's going to be a surprise where we're going. Don't peek. Trust me, it'll be worth it," he replies, "I promise."

"Fine, I believe you," I answer, because I do.

He tells me about mother, the only loved one he has left, and how he is working to send money to her, under pretenses that he has an honest job.

"Will, you still have Cecily. She is not dead, you know," I reprimand him, "Why do you act as if she is gone from this earth?"

"I might as well be dead to her. She hates that I have chosen this life, and that I have dragged her into it," he explains.

"She may hate what you have chosen to do," I say, "But she does not hate you. I am sure. She told me about you, how you have been through many things, how you deserve someone special. She would not have said that if she didn't still care for you."

"I guess you are right. When we get back, would you help me talk to her?" he asks, and I agree to, because I think it is wonderful that he wants to rekindle his relationship with his sister.

We drive for a few minutes more. Finally, he stops the car, and he allows me to open my eyes. It takes me a minute for my eyes to adjust, but when they do, what do I see, right in front of me?

Jem's house.

* * *

**Hi again! Did you enjoy it? I hope you did!**

**Follow, favorite, or leave a review!**

**Also, check out my new story, ****A New Life In London****. Here's the summary:**

**Tessa Gray has always been the bullied, abused, outsider. When she is forced to attend The London Institute on scholarship, her social life changes in ways she never imagined. And what happens when both Will Herondale, captain of the American football team, and Jem Carstairs, concert master of the orchestra, the two most popular boys in school, start paying attention to her? AU, set in modern times. All human.**

**Thank you so much for all your support! Also, I changed my pen name. Just a heads up.**

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	9. Back

**Okay so I'm freaking out. I don't even know why. I think it's stress. Gawd. I have so much homework. Urgh. Anyways, enough about me. Here's the next chapter! :)**

**SaneLilies: Yes! It's Jem! Get ready to be excited. But not exactly. Jem is patient, and understanding. And remember, he has sort of a...idk what's the word...special, unknown of bond with Will. IT WILL ALL BE REVEALED SOON. :)**

**ASilverShadowhunter: I have to admit, I don't even know what the ending currently is on A Real Life Movie. I need to keep better track of things :/ But yay! You get to meet Jem in this chapter, and see him freak the heck out. :) It's cute. I love Jem. **

**The-Final-Hope: You should. ;) Let's see...I gave Jem a knife in the story...NO I DIDNT! :) But seriously. Read on and find out about Jem! :)**

**MarianaBRRJ: Hmm. When is Mortmain not suspicios? But yes, he is getting even more now. **

**Ink2parchment: :D backatcha! :)**

**TheMusicalDevil: But...how will Jem react? Remember I said Jem was going to be more violent than you've ever seen him? Well, you'll see it now. ;)**

**Visiting Warlock (Guest): Haha thank you! :) I guess Rosalie was a bit of a filler, but i needed someone to kind of show how Will is changing. Not that...he was totally a bad guy to begin with, though.**

**Midnightstone1118: Haha I hope you liked it! :) I have a feeling that I'm really going to enjoy writing future chapters of it. :) And thank you! Here's the update! :)**

* * *

**Back**

Tessa's P.O.V

For a moment, I am frozen in place. I'm here. Jem's here. I...

"Tessa?" Will asks, waving a hand on front of my face, "This is the surprise."

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm getting out of the car, and walking to the front door. Then I feel Will throw his arms around me, and stops me from walking anymore.

"Wait. I need to tell you something first. I'll let you see Jem, but I must always be where you are. And you must come back with me," he tells me.

"I expected that," I reply, "Now let me go. I have to see Jem!"

"You promise?" he asks, and I nod. He lets go of me, and I run up to Jem's doorstep. Will follows a bit behind me, and I ring the doorbell.

"Tessa?!" Jem exclaims when he sees me, and I throw myself into his arms.

"Jem!" I cry, feeling the familiar shape of his body, seeing his silver complexion, and knowing that he is there, "Jem, I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "I was so worried about you! I was scared you had been kidnapped or murdered! "

"Well..." I pull away from him, "I have been kidnapped, however, he is kind enough to let me see you, at least for a short while."

Jem hold me at arms length, searching for some sign I was joking. When he sees none, he yells, "Who is it!? I'll kill him!"

At that very moment, Will decided to come walking around the corner, and Jem lunges at him. Blocking his face, Will avoids most of the hits, and Jem continues to try and beat him up. For such a slender being, it surprises me how much strength he has.

I know I have to stop this. Jem is now chasing Will around the driveway, and Will looks like he has no desire to fight right now.

"Jem!" I scream, chasing after him, and putting myself between the two of them, "Jem! You have to listen to me!"

Jem stops running, and looks pained, "How," he pants, "am I supposed to just let the guy go that has kidnapped you?"

"Jem," I say, "he is not a bad person. He's doing it to support his family. He needs this job. We can't ruin it for him."

"Hey man," Will cuts it, placing a hand on Jem's shoulder. Jem just growls at him, "If you let me take her back, I'll let her visit you occasionally, and I'll let her text you, so you know how she is doing."

"Jem," I add, "Jem, I know it's bad. But you have to trust me. I'll be okay. As long as I have your faith, I'll be fine."

Jem rolls his eyes, "Okay, I trust you. But only because I see no other option. But does this guy really have to follow you around?"

"This is Will Herondale, Jem," I say, and he extends a hand to shake Will's.

"I would never hurt her," Will remarks, taking his hand and giving it a good shake, "I need you to know that."

"I don't know how much credit your word has," Jem replies, shaking his head, "But it's better than nothing."

Sighing, we all enter Jem's house, and I sit down on one of the couches. It feels familiar, unlike so many things that have happened to me in the past days.

"Here you go," Jem says, handing me a glass of lemonade, my favorite. He turns to Will, "Well, as long as you are here, you'd better make yourself at home. Do please sit down, instead of standing in the middle of the room."

Will sits down in a chair to the side of me, and glances uneasily around the room. He accepts a glass of lemonade that Jem offers him, and sits in silence.

Jem plops down on the couch next to me, and starts telling me of the events at school.

"Everyone is worried for you," he informs me, "I am glad you are okay."

"So am I," I reply, taking a sip from the glass. It tastes of home, and I remember all the times I have sat here, drinking lemonade and talking to Jem, "But how was the bio test?"

Jem frowns, "I failed it because I was so worried about you. I forgot everything we studied. But it's okay. I still have an A in the class."

"That's good," I say, and turn to Will, "Do you ever go to school? I used to see you sometimes, but you didn't go yesterday."

"Rarely, anymore," he replies, "I can't face all the people there."

"Why not?" Jem asks suddenly, cutting off my answer, but I hear no anger in his voice, only curiousness.

Will glares at Jem, but quickly covers it up with calmness, "I don't want this life. You have to know that. I hate to have to do this. To break apart family and friendships. I have no choice, you see."

"Then why did you choose it?" Jem practically yells, and starts toward Will. It's quite a startling combination. Will has raven black hair, and a more muscular build, whereas Jem has silver hair and is slender. However, despite their differences, they are both tall, probably six feet each.

"I didn't want to. I had no choice," Will replies, not moving away from Jem.

"How can you say that?!" Jem shouts, approaching Will, "You are a kidnapper! How can you say you have no choice!?"

"My father was murdered. My mother could not work. I was fifteen, I needed to support my family," Will spits, "There. Now you know all my little secrets."

Jem stays silent for a second, "I am sorry. I understand."

"Jem," I cut in, placing a hand on his arm, "come sit down."

He follows me back to the couch, and falls into a quiet mood. I try to talk to him, but I only receive short, curt responses. It is clear he is thinking hard, about what I do not know, but I can practically see the gears turning in his brain.

Finally, he breaks the silence, saying, "My father could give you a job. He owns a small business in town. And he is currently looking for new hires."

Will bites his lip, "I wish I could accept it. But I cannot. If I leave, Mortmain will keep Tessa, and he will bring even more harm to my family. I will not be able to see Cecily."

Jem's shoulders slump in defeat, "That makes sense. I wish it was not true."

I see the hint of a smile, a real smile, form on Will's lips, "Don't worry. I would kill Mortmain before he could ever hurt Tessa."

We stay for a bit longer, then Will declares that he must tend to his other captives, which earns him a cold glare from Jem. "Do not call them that," he tells Will harshly.

"Fine. I need to feed my...residents. There. Is that better?" Will replies.

"Much."

* * *

Back at the house, which I find is on the outskirts of town, hidden from sight, Will parks the car we go back inside. We pass by one of the rooms, and I hear scrraming. I flinch, and Will covers my ears with his hands, whispering, "Don't worry. I would never make you scream like that," he pauses and grins, "Unless it's a scream of ecstasy, which I am quite sure that one is not."

"Will!" I reprimand him, "That joke was uncalled for."

"I'm sorry, Tessa," he replies, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Could we maybe, go talk to Cecily, now?"

I nod, and Will goes to Cecily's room, and knocks on the door, then unlocks it with the key. When he pushes the door open, he gasps.

Cecily is making out with Gabriel on her bed, and they seem to be rather enjoying it. Neither of them seem to notice him, until he clears his throat, and they jump apart.

"Will," Cecily says, pulling her shirt down, "What are you doing here?"

Gabriel sinks off into the bathroom, and Will starts to go after him, but I grab his arm to hold him back.

"Never mind Gabriel," I tell him, not letting go of his arm, "You should have expected it, at least. Now, you came to talk to Cecily, not beat up Gabriel."

He sighs, and sits down next to Cecily on the bed, "Cecy, I want you to know that I'm sorry. I never wanted this life, but I had no choice."

Cecily smiles gently, the wisp of a smile, and pats Will on the shoulder, "I know. I don't blame you at all."

"You-you don't?" Will stutters, "But I was the reason you have gotten kidnapped! Surely you must be angry!"

"Okay, I'll admit," Cecily started, then studied Will's reaction to how she would continue, "At first I was mad. But now, I realize, I'm not. Even though I had been taken from mum, my life is much better here, if you can believe that. I am fed well, sheltered, and taken care of. And Gabriel is much more amiable than common belief."

Will stares at her, the words barely registering in his mind, "You like Gabriel?"

Cecily hides a smile by tipping her head to the side, then replies, "Yes, I do. I feel about him now, almost like you feel about Tessa."

"The way I feel about Tessa does not have anything to do with you and the Lightworm," Will hisses, "Gabriel, get your ass out here!"

Gabriel come out, red faced, and glares at Will, "What do you want." he growls, staring Will in the face with a menacing glare.

Will sighs, and reaches out and to shake Gabriel's, "Don't hurt Cecily."

The other boy slowly takes hold of Will's hand, and shakes it, "What caused this sudden change in attitude, towards us, Will?"

Will only shakes his head, and starts towards the door. I follow him, and he brings me back to my room. Coming inside with me, he collapses onto my bed.

"Cecily likes Gabriel. How could he...why...?" he mumbles, talking to himself. I sit down next to him, and put my head on his shoulder.

"I like you, Will," I reply, taking a deep breath, "Maybe Gabriel chose Cecily like you chose me. He doesn't seem that bad, you know."

"Gabriel...he's had it out for me, since I insulted his sister, Tatiana, many years ago. But he seemed, he did seem to actually like Cecily," Will contemplates, lying back on my bed, "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"People can change," I assure him, "You sure have."

* * *

**So, not a cliffhanger, but in my opinion, I rather liked this ending. It's more simple than ones I usually have.**

**Please follow, favorite, or review! I really especially need reviews now, because this story is coming to an end, within the next...five chapters? Maybe less, even, and I need your thoughts on how you want the story to turn out. I have the main idea, but just, if your have any requests, to what happens with specific people, don't be afraid to let me know. :)**

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	10. Together

**I am back with another chapter! By the Angel, school is horrendous. Like, urgh. So much fricking work. Anyways, enough about me. **

**ASilverShadowhunter: OMG I swear you're going to love this chapter. Well, actually I'm not sure. I know you will like the last line, though. And don't just skip to the ending. Yeah. And thank you! Jem is awesome. :) I felt like, he just has to be in here one or two times. I really wanted to incorporate him more, but in all honesty, I'm almost done with this story...possibly...two or three more chapters. It's bittersweet. **

**MarianaBRRJ: I'm so glad you like it! :) And yes, gotta have that Heronstairs friendship somewhere in here. It's common sense. :) Haha i think you will be surprised at what actually happens in the story...it may or may not be what you are expecting. **

**The-Final-Hope: Yep! :) No cliffy. Man, I guess I should write chapters where there is no cliffy more often, because people really seem to like it. Idk...I actually like reading and writing cliffies. Like, if I read one, I will write a review, screaming at them to update and tell me what happens. And yes. :( This story is coming to a close, but I promise there will be new stories to come. In this one, there is maybe...two chapters left, or so. **

**SaneLilies: Of course. There needs to be drama. Oh, and for the "murder triangle" SPOILER FOR MY STORY A REAL LIFE MOVIE SO DON'T KEEP READING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, but there will be a love square. Try and figure out what that means. ;)**

**tessaherondale87: I see your point, but in the books, wasn't the connection between Tessa and Will pretty instantaneous? I'm trying to recreate that, in a different setting, sort of. My main point has been, how fast they have fallen in love, and changed their whole lives around a person they have met two days ago. And yes, you are right. In normal circumstances, they would most definitely hate each other. But this is a Wessa FanFiction! :) :) :) **

**Midnightstone1118: Aww, thank you! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me. Seriously. I love them so much. As for Jem and Tessa, of course it would be adorable. It's Jem. And. Tessa. :) And Tessa has a lot of power over Will, if you haven't noticed yet. I mean, GIRL POWER! :)**

**TheMusicalDevil: I told you Jem would make his appearance! :) But yes, he's just worried about Tessa! And will do anything to save her! :) I'm hoping he can make another appearance laterms on. OMG I'M LAUGHING SO HARD RIGHT NOW. I'm imagining Will screaming. That would have been perfect. If only...**

**wolfblaze1123: Isn't school horrible? ;) Anyways, I'm so glad you like it! :) Hopefully you will like the rest of the story, too! :)**

**WARNING: SOME LEMON.**

* * *

**Together**

Will's P.O.V.

"You're slacking," Mortmain tells me after he calls me into his office, "You haven't picked anyone up for nearly a week."

"I've been busy," I reply, staring at my hands, "It took awhile to find Tessa."

"Tessa, Tessa, Tessa. That's all you think about. Really, William. I expected you, of all people, to remain uninfluenced by your permanent. Henry, he's soft. I would have expected your behavior from him. The way he caters to Charlotte's every wish, yet he still keeps up with his duties. You haven't been. If you don't start bringing in more girls, to get me more money, I won't hesitate to fire you, and keep Tessa." he hisses, pulling a binder out from his desk, "If you don't kidnap another girl by tonight, you are done for."

"Yes, sir," I reply, trying to hide my shaking voice.

"Good. Now go," he commands, and I nod, then leave the room.

Grabbing my car keys, I set out to find an unsuspecting, innocent, girl.

* * *

Tessa's P.O.V

I change into more comfortable clothes, but they are still as revealing. Like everything in this damned place. Sitting down on my bed, I think of Jem, the way he lashed out at Will. I've never seen him that angry before. And then Will, not even fighting back. It's like...they're completely different people.

I wonder where he is right now. I wish he had given me my phone back, so I could talk to Jem, but I suppose he forgot to.

I can tell it's getting late, but what exact time it is, I have no idea. All I know is that I'm hungry. God, it's so boring in here.

Finally, Henry comes in, bringing me a tray of food, just like last night.

"Where's Will?" I ask, taking the tray gratefully and setting it down on my table.

"Out," is the response I get, and Henry looks away from me, trying not to make eye contact, "He was busy, so he asked my to get you food again."

"What is he busy with?" I question curiously, and Henry replies, mumbling the answer. I furrow my eyebrows, inquisitiveness getting the better of me. "What?"

"He's urm...out working," Henry stuttered, facing the door, "I don't think I should tell you any more.

"Out working? But doesn't he work here?" I ask, and he starts to exit the room. I run to him, and catch his arm, holding him back, before he can leave, "What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't tell you any more," he says, his voice uncomfortable. I almost feel bad; he's a pushover but this work, this obscene trade. This is his job and if he gets fired, I don't know what will happen to him. "Will wouldn't be happy with me and that boy can have a temper."

"Who gives a shit what Will would be happy or not?!" I spit suddenly, and the poor man backs away, "Just tell me. I can handle it."

After a long pause, Henry finally admits, "He's gone to fetch another girl for ransom."

I gasp, and raise my hand to my mouth. "But...He..." I wobble a little and sit down on the edge of my bed, fury and grief making me dizzy. Sinking down onto it, I cover my face with my hands. Will had gone to kidnap another girl? Why? And I had thought he had begun to change. To better himself...

I barely notice Henry leave, gazing at me sympathetically as he closes the door. Rolling over in my bed, I find Will's jacket left there from last night.

Last night. Last night, when I thought I had gotten through to him. Last night, when he kissed me so many times my lips were still swollen in the morning. Last night, when he held me against him through our sleep. Last night.

I clutch the jacket to my chest, and close my eyes, trying not to cry.

* * *

Will's P.O.V

As I drive up and down the streets, I see so many possible targets for kidnapping. I can feel that something is different. Usually, I would just pick up the first unarmed girl I see, but today, I must pass over twenty, before I finally park at an empty curb.

I can't do it. I can't wreck another innocent girl's life. I have wrecked so many, and now that I have Tessa, I finally can see that. She has changed me.

Tessa. If I don't kidnap a girl, and bring her back, I will be fired, and lose Tessa. If I do kidnap a girl, Tessa will never trust me again, and I will lose her as well. It's a lose-lose situation.

I grit my teeth, and swing my hand hard, onto the steering wheel. It connects with a loud thud, and I immediately feel better. But I still don't know what to do.

I sighs out loud, cursing the life I have gotten myself into. If only I could leave tomorrow, With Tessa. Leave, and never come back. If only...

Wait. I could do that. I'd have to leave Cecily, but it's clear she's fine with being here. Maybe later, I could even rescue her, bring her home, be with Mam and her just like old times.

I want to do this. I know it's risky, probably the riskiest thing I could do right now, with Mortmain on my tail, but what other choice do I have? Only to kidnap another girl, and I don't want to do that.

I drive back to the house, planning our escape. I know we'd have to leave in the morning, because at night, there are guard dogs everywhere, preventing anyone other than the guys and I to enter and leave the house. We could take the bus, leaving the company car here, to prevent tracking or anything. We could even leave on foot, under the cover that I am taking her on a walk.

After parking the car back at the house, I let myself in, and head straight to Tessa's. Opening her door quietly, I'm not sure if she's gone to sleep already. I figure she has, since her tray of food is still on the desk, untouched. As I look around the room, something hard and heavy hits me of the head from behind.

My hand flies to where I was hit, and I spin around. Tessa is standing there, A Tale Of Two Cities in her hand, breathing hard.

"You bastard," she hisses, and gets ready to smack me with the book again.

I catch her in my arms as she lunges towards me, and I pull the book from her grasp. She begins to hit me, scratch me, even try to bite me.

"Tess, what's wrong?" I ask, concerned about her sudden change in behavior. She stills in my arms, and her voice comes out as a sob.

"I-I thought you had changed. But you haven't. You're nothing but a goddammed son-of-a-" she starts to scream, and I cover her mouth with my hand. She tries to continue her rant, but I really can't understand anything she's saying. Sliding my free hand under her arm, I half drag her over to the bed, and sit down beside her. She tries to force my hand off, and I end up just taking it off, since I can't stand to see her like this.

"Bitch!" she finishes the sentence, then covers her face with her hands, and begins to weep. "And to think, I loved you," she adds bitterly.

I'm at a loss for words. What the hell is happening?

"Tess," I murmur, "talk to me. What's wrong? I love you, Tess."

"Don't say that," she chokes out, "You don't deserve it."

"What's wrong? I thought we could trust each other," I reply, scared that I am losing her, that this whole plan and idea was a waste of time. That she doesn't love me anymore. But the reason...I have no idea what it is.

"You went to kidnap another innocent girl!" she screams, then lowers her voice, "I can't believe you would do that. I though you had turned good."

I open my mouth slightly, a feeling of realization washing over me. "Oh Tess," I reply, wrapping my arms around her, "I didn't kidnap anyone today. I thought of you, and I just couldn't. Please believe me."

She falls silent, which I take as a good sign, since she's no longer screaming at me, and I murmur into her neck, "I'm going to get us out of here."

"But how?" she breathes, arching her body against mine as I kiss a trail down her neck. "I-Will." she gasps, her own hands pressing against my back.

"We're leaving tomorrow," I reply, taking a sharp breath when she climbs into my lap, facing me, and wrapping her legs around my waist, "We're never going to come back."

Tessa pulls away, she usually does, and looks deep into my eyes, "I'm sorry I doubted you, Will. I just thought..."

She leans back in, and presses her mouth to mine. I smile as our lips collide, and pick her up, before laying her on her back on the bed. I pin her under me, and kiss her again. She weaves her hands through my hair, pulling me closer to her, and her fingers find the hem of my shirt.

She slowly pulls it over my head, then reaches out to trace my chest with her index finger. I shiver as she runs her finger over my skin, and I catch her wrist, holding her hand still.

"Tessa," I say, breathless, and she looks up at me with big, innocent eyes.

What she does next surprises the living daylights out of me. She pulls off her shirt, from under me, leaving her just in her shorts and a bra.

We both sit up, and look at each other awkwardly for a moment. Then, she crawls over me and continues to kiss me. My fingers find their way around her back, and I stop at the clasp of her bra, "May I?" I ask, and she nods frantically.

I unhook the small clasp, and she shrugs the bra off, revealing her entire chest. She covers her chest, obviously nervous about having me see her like this, and I lean towards her, and place my hands on her arms.

"You are beautiful. There is no reason to be shy," I reassure her, and she slowly removes her arms.

Leaning in, I slant my mouth across hers and I pull her over me, my hand skating over her leg. Pulling away, she gasps as my fingers curl over the waistband of her shorts.

"Will," she breaths, and I look into her eyes. They are dark now, the pupils dilated in the dim light.

"Tess?" I ask tentatively, my voice hardly a whisper. She doesn't say anything, but nods slightly, her teeth biting at her bottom lip. I slide her shorts over her hips, and she kicks them off and over the side of the bed, letting them fall in a crumpled heap. Her fingertips brush the zipper of my jeans, working the buttons with nervous and shaking fingers before discarding them next to her shorts.

Tessa's face instantly reddens slightly and then we are sitting up again, her only in her underwear, and I only in my boxers. However, she curves her body against mine, "Will, what if Mortmain catches us when we leave tomorrow?"

My breath catches in my throat, "Know that I love you, and I always will. I might never see you again, but know that I do."

Her head bows, and her shoulders begin to shake. Brushing her hair from her face, I tilt her head up, kissing the tears from her cheeks, "It's going to be okay, Tessa."

"Will, if I might never see you again, I can't stand the thought of not being with you today, right now. Please." she gasps, her words a plead.

"Are you sure?" I ask, brushing my lips against her forehead.

"Yes. More sure than I have ever been, about anything." She replies, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I've waited-"

"All the best things are worth waiting for." I finish, and I can see her pulse pounding at her throat. "And I wanted to wait until a time was perfect and I realized that I didn't know if there was going to be a time that was ever going to be perfect. But then I look at you and I can't help but think that, even if it is a selfish thought, you are mine to keep because I love you and I don't know if I can bear-"

"Will." Tessa says, bringing a finger to my lips.

"...Forgive me." I say hastily, averting my eyes. "My words-"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." Tessa says, pulling me down with a hesitant smile.

And this is when I realize that this...this is perfect.

* * *

**THERE WAS NO CLIFFHANGER! DO YOU GUYS LOVE ME, OR WHAT? :)**

**But, I must warn you. Be ready for some serious drama in the next chapter. ;) Anyways, what dI'd you guys think of the lemon? Oh. And I have a surprise, kind of. I have an alternate ending to this chapter, and its much more...M rated, but it ends basically the same way, so if you guys want to read it...just leave a review or PM me or something. **

**Speaking of reviews, could I possibly get more reviews, favorites, and follows? They make me a lot more enthusiastic about writing, because I am really getting feedback about it, and otherwise, I don't know if you like what I write. I'm not trying to sound bitchy or anything, I promise.**

**AND THANK YOU TO THE MOST FANTABULOUS BETA READ IN THE WORLD OF TID FANFICTION, MORTALSHADOWHUNTER! :)**

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	11. Knife

**Look! I updated in a timely manner! Also know as...a little more than a month. Okay. But I am here now, and this story is really starting to come together in a way that makes me super happy. So yeah. I hope you like it! :)**

**Bookowls: Glad you did! :) I hope you like this one just as much! :)**

**ASilverShadowhunter: Okay...when I said bittersweet, I actually meant the fact that finishing a story is bittersweet to me. I mean, I love this story so much, but...I feel like the ending is going to be pretty cool, too. But I'm not going to go into more detail...cuz yeah. No spoilers. **

**MidnightStone1118: I think people misunderstood me when I said when I finish the story, it's going to be bittersweet. I merely meant that I'm both happy and sad to finish it. But anyways, that's a couple chapters away. And I'm so glad you like my writing. It means a lot to me. :)**

**IluvMagnus101: THANK U! Amazeballs...I've never heard that before...but I like it. :)**

**TheMusicalDevil: Yes that's exactly what i wanted people to think when I wrote the chapter! :) And I'm getting down to work on your chapter, so expect it back in...over the weekend? I've been so super busy you dont even know. It was crazy, but everything is calming down now. **

**MarianaBRRJ: Omg I didn't even notice that when I wrote it, lol. That's hilarious, really. And I meant to send you the alternate ending...but I kinda lost it, so when I do find it, I'll drop you a PM or something and let you read it. :) **

**SaneLilies: Yes check your emails more often I update like once a week, lol. I'm so slow. I used to update like every day. Haha omg I should have brought Jem into the story...but he gets a big part in the last chapter. **

**Frayismyway: Right now. And I love your username. :)**

**RoselynM: Yay back! :) I don't really know what else to say...other than...hi...**

**Faithc21: Aww, thank you! I'm so glad you think so, and I would love to send you the alternate ending...but I forgot what I named it and I have to find the doc...yeah... I name my documents random names and I can barely ever find anything. But I'll let you know when I do. :)**

**Guest: Let me just say, YOU MADE ME SMILE SO MUCH I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU. Thank you thank you thank you! You are the sweetest! I'm so glad that you think all of those things about my story, and let me know, because it makes me feel really good about my writing, and reviews like yours are what I live and write for. :) :) :)**

**Shadowhunter13 (Guest): Would I really ever kill Tessa? Lol, ijk. You have to read to find out! Enjoy!**

**Alexia Shadowdemon: I don't really know if you will consider the end of this one a cliffie, but whatever. I think you will enjoy the chapter! :) I would show you the alternate ending...but I kinda lost the document...I don't know why. But when I find it, I'll send you a PM, or something. :)**

** Kantjw48 (Guest): Thank you! You hare too nice. :) Here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Knife**

Tessa's P.O.V

I wake up in the middle of the night, and at first, I freak out. Then, I remember what has happened, and I settle back into Will's arms, warm and happy. The bed is really too small for the both of us, but the way we are pressed together, it is as if we are taking up the space of one person.

Nestled together, I can't remember a time when I was more happy. When I felt...more safe...more secure.

Perhaps excluding when I am at Jem's house.

But I try not to think about him.

Smiling, I snuggle back into Will's embrace, and fall asleep once more.

* * *

"Will Herondale, get your lazy ass out of that bed!" I hear someone yell in the morning. Slowly opening my eyes, I see Mortmain at the doorway, peering in, a look of disgust and hatred on his face.

Shit.

I feel Will flinch behind me, and pull me closer against him.

"Will! Up! Now!" Mortmain orders, and he releases me, before sitting up a little on the side of the bed with the covers gathered around his waist. Mortmain groans, and his lip curls when he turns around slightly, "Put on some clothes."

Will slides on his jeans, not bothering with his boxers, which ended up by my desk. I stay under the blankets, dreadful of what is going to happen next. As he slips on his shirt and doesn't even bother with the buttons, he look at Mortmain defiantly, "What do you want?"

"Oh, just to fire you," Mortmain says casually though his voice darkening in intensity, "to keep Tessa, since you didn't bring another girl to hold hostage yesterday, and instead you slept with her!" he says murderously, moving into the room, now that Will is clothed, "And it doesn't even look like she was unwilling. It looks like she enjoyed it. Ever and always the cheat."

Will scowls, "Leave her out of this."

"Oh, sticking up for her now, are you?" He grins maliciously, "I've got an idea. Something that will break the both of your hearts."

"What are you planning, Mortmain?" Will growls, looking ready to jump.

"Just a little something,' Mortmain replies, "And if you do this, you will be able to keep your job." His voice lowers and there is laughter in his eyes, like Will is just another puppet. "Keep fooling your mother. Keep your darling sister Cecily alive."

I can hear Will's breath hitch in his chest at the mention of his sister, his eyes growing guarded. "What do you want me to do?" Will asks and he almost sounds desperate. "I'll do anything."

"Bring me the girl," he orders, motioning towards me, "And don't bother clothing her. It won't matter."

Will's eyes dart back and forth from Mortmain to I, and suddenly, his expression grows blank, and he walks over to me. When I look up to him, I expect to see some sort of notion that he has a plan, or that he is going to fake whatever Mortmain is going to have him do, but there isn't any recognition in his eyes. It looks as if he doesn't even know who I am. Taking my arm, he hauls me out of the bed, and pulls me across the room, to stand in front of Mortmain. His eyes travel up and down my unclothed body, and I cringe, disgusted by his hungry gaze.

"You were right, Herondale," Mortmain says smugly, "You picked a good one. Too bad she won't live to love you anymore."

He takes out a thin knife, sharp and glistening, and holds it out to Will.

"Take it," he growls, "Take it and cut her throat."

Without a blink of an eye, Will takes the knife, and holds it up to my throat.

There's a moment where I gasp at the sudden cold, sharp presence at my throat, the edge of the blade skimming my skin. I reach up and tighten my fingers around Will's wrist, almost as if I try to let him know that I am still here. That I am human. That he is human.

But he merely watches Mortmain carefully, like he is being judged, and lowers his lips to my ear, his voice deadly silent. "Be still, Miss Gray. And it will be over much faster than you think."

I almost sense a hint of forcefulness in his words, like he's saying them between his teeth loud enough for Mortmain to hear. Mortmain lets out a low laugh, shaking his head. "You've become soft, Herondale. Though I didn't think you would actually kill this girl, even if she was a poor, miserable-"

The presence of Will's body behind mine is suddenly gone, and so is the pressure of the knife at my throat. At first, I'm confused and a bit relieved, rubbing my throat slightly at the uncomfortable and thin cut that runs across it.

However, when I look up, Will is just standing there facing Mortmain, and Mortmain's face is twisted in shock. Pulling back, Will looks at me expressionlessly and then to the bloodied knife in his own hand, the blade slick with blood.

There's a growing stain across Mortmain's chest and he crumples silently to the floor, blood gurgling from his mouth, making horrible wheezing noises that soon pass as he ceases to claw at the ground.

Then, he is still, an ever increasing pool of blood around him. So much blood.

My world starts to blur, and I feel lightheaded.

The last thing I register is collapsing into Will's arms.

* * *

"Miss Theresa Gray?" I hear a voice call to me. It's not a voice I know.

Slowly opening my eyes, I look around. I'm in a small room, with a lot of other girls. Among them, I see Cecily and Sophie.

The person speaking to me is a policeman, standing in the doorway, looking worried, "Miss Gray?"

I sit up, from being sprawled on the ground, clothes on. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You've been rescued from Mortmain's house, along with these other young ladies. Mortmain is dead, and your parents have been contacted to come bring you home." he informs me, "Your possessions are waiting for you outside."

"Mortmain...Will killed him..."I breathe, hands shaking, "Where is he?"

"He's currently in a holding cell, and is going to be on trial, as are all of the boys who worked for Mortmain. You girls will be witnesses, and are expected to testify against him," he explains, "The perpetrators are in serious trouble right now."

I exchange a glance with Sophie and Cecily. Both of theirs say, don't say it, but I do anyway. Looking up at the man, I declare, "I won't do it. I won't testify."

"What?" the policeman looks surprised, "They've kidnapped you. It's expected that they will serve at least ten years each."

"What about Will?! He killed Mortmain! Doesn't he get let off easy for saving us all?" I snap, oblivious to the glares from the other girls.

"William Herondale will testify against charges for murder. I don't expect him to be convicted for that, though. I much more expect him to get the ten years."

"Do you know his story? Henry's story? Gabriel and Gideon's? What about Nate, mybrother's?" I say frantically, sitting up a little straighter. "They're not bad people."

"Miss Gray," the man says in a calm tone, "The judge doesn't care about the kidnapper's stories. They go by cold, hard, facts, and even if they did take their stories into account, I doubt it would change anything."

"It's a cold hard fact that his father was murdered, and he had to work to support his family!" I sob, covering my face with my hands, "Cecily can even tell you that!"

"However true that may be, it's also true that his job is to kidnap innocent teenage girls," he replies, sighing, "Here. I'll bring you to visit him"

Looking up at him, blinking tears away, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"He might reveal important information to you," he answers simply, pulling me to my feet and out into the hallway, "Plus, he won't stop bothering me about you, either. It's getting rather annoying."

Leading me past many small cells, he brings me to a rather larger one, and from a distance, I can see that there are several young men inside. The boys who worked for Mortmain, I realize. Nearing them, I spot Henry's red hair, Nate's familiar figure, and finally, Will.

"Tessa," he gasps when he sees me, "You're awake."

"Of course," I smile sadly, standing in front of the bars to his cell. The policeman I was with stands off the the side, giving me space, "How are you?"

He frowns, "Pretty good, comparing to the fact that I'm going on trial tomorrow, all of us are, and all the girls we've kidnapped are going to testify against us."

"I'm not," I whisper, and his eyes, which were half shut before, fly open.

"What? But, Tessa, it will make it look like you had something to do with the kidnapping, if you don't testify!" he exclaims, horror coming over his face, "No, I can't let you do that. I've done this to myself. But I will make it right. I killed Mortmain...I was the one...who...called the cops." He admits, his voice somber and melancholy. "I will do my time, and I will start a new life."

I can't help it. I start to sob, dropping down to my knees, facing the cell.

"Tessa," Will murmurs, appearing next to me, having also dropped to his knees, "It's going to be all right. We're going to be all right."

I take heaving breaths, trying to collect myself, and he takes my hand, holding it through the bars of metal.

"Tess, I never thought I would love someone. And then I met you. You have changed me, in the best way possible," he draws in a shaky breath, "I would die before I could love anyone else."

His words just make me start to bawl again, and I see him look at me with a startled expression, "Tessa? What's wrong?"

I say nothing, just shake my head, and stand up, still holding Will's hand, "Kiss me," I say, and he furrows his eyebrows.

"There's a wall of metal bars between us," he points out blandly, tapping his fingernail against one, creating a clinking sound.

"I don't care," I repeat, "kiss me."

"Oh, for heavens sake!" the man who brought me in here complains, "I'm going to let you out, Herondale, just so you can kiss her, but it'd better be worth it, and you better put on a damn good show."

Will, despite everything, grins, as the man unlocks the door, and he rushes out, throwing his arms around me. I blush deeply, knowing that every single pair of eyes in the room are on us, but when Will's lips come down on mine, it doesn't matter anymore. It feels like just us, in an empty room,

I don't even really register what happens next. Something like, my eyes slide closed, Will's mouth, bruising, but gentle at the same time, covers mine, his tongue flicking ever so lightly against my lip.

"Will," I gasp, pulling away from him ever so slightly, and wrapping my arms around his back, winding my fingers through his hair. His arms go around my waist, holding me close against him, and I arch into his grip, whispering his name over and over again.

"Tessa," he murmurs, and I open my eyes slightly, to see him gazing down at me, "We're quite the center of attention, here."

Pulling away form him, I look around, and the other guys in the cell begin clapping, their eyes staring into me and Will like we're a toy that they have been entertained by. Even so, I begin to blush, and I pull myself from Will. He moves from me a little, still keeping one arm wrapped around my waist.

I hear a door open, somewhere away from here, and the policeman goes to check on it. Coming back, he says, "Miss Gray? Your parents are here."

Taking a deep breath, I turn to Will, placing a hand on his cheek, "This is not goodbye. I love you, Will."

I think I see tears in his eyes, as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him. As my face presses against his shoulder, I feel the frame of his body shaking. Only then do I realize, that he is really crying.

It breaks my heart.

He is expressionless as tears slip silently down his face, grief and regret evident in his eyes. Wiping my own face, I push away from him, and press my lips to his, one last time. Unlike any other kisses we have shared, this one is desperate, needy, and comes with a bruising force against my lips.

"You have changed me, Tessa," he whispers into my ear, softly, so quiet I can barely hear his words, "You are my angel."

And with that, I look into his darkened eyes one last time, before turning around, and following the policeman out the door.

* * *

**So...what do you think? I have to admit, when I got the idea for the whole story, this chapter, and the previous one were what I based the whole plot around. But it's been a long ride, in a very short time frame, and this story will be coming to an end soon, and I assure you, that you will love it. :)**

**Also, as this story is coming to an end, check out my new one, Tess, The Writer, Tessa, The Musician. It's a (hopefully) entirely new concept, that I think you all will enjoy. :) Features two identical twins, Tess, and Tessa, at college, where they meet Will and Jem. **

**As always, a huge, ginormous thank you to MortalShadowhunter for being my fantabulous beta! **

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


End file.
